Parcae
by angw
Summary: The team venture through the gate for a simple meet and greet mission. Now who said it was going to be simple...
1. Exasperation

**Parcae by Angela :D**

Disclaimer: SGA and the quotes are not mine yada yada yada. Umm I'm just borrowing the SGA for a short while but I promise to give them back. I might have made up a few characters along the way but be assured they will remain within the confines of this story.

Season/Spoilers: Anything up to season 2 - The Tower.

Beta: The brilliant Marie. Thanks for your tireless efforts. You are the best verber in my world.

Chapter 1 - Exasperation

'There are certain events which to each man's life are as comets to the earth, seemingly strange and erratic portents; distinct from the ordinary lights which guide our course and mark our seasons, yet true to their own laws, potent in their own influences.'

_  
Edward George Earle Lytton Bulwer-Lytton, first Baron Lytton_

_------_

Some mornings you have the urge to stay in bed and now I was thinking I should have given in. From the moment I woke up this morning it was never going to be a good day.

-----

I knew the day was in the toilet when my laundry came back pink. That meant I had to wear pink boxers. That was only the second fiasco of the morning. I'd been treated to a lovely cold shower as well. Rodney had explained that it was something to do with the power fluctuations between the naquadah generators and ZPM.

Breakfast was not much better – after the shower, hot, hot, hot coffee was definitely on the agenda. With only 10 minutes until the mission that idea was scrapped as someone had drunk all the coffee. I couldn't wait around for a new batch to be brewed so I'd headed to the gateroom hoping that things would brighten up.

Standing in the middle of the village, I couldn't believe things had gotten worse. This was supposed to be an easy mission. A standard meet and greet. Nowhere in the plan for the day did it have "scientist goes missing".

-----

We had been here for a couple of hours and Rodney's patience had worn thin. Diplomatic missions weren't his thing so we had split up. Teyla and I discussed the possibility of trade while Ronon and Rodney were given a tour of the village. The village was primitive but not that much different from the other worlds we had visited. Natural, earthy colours; fabrics and building materials made from the local area.

Five minutes into the tour Rodney had left to relieve himself and now we couldn't find him. Trying to establish radio contact for the first 15 minutes had proved fruitless. Teyla and Ronon had scouted the area and not found evidence of McKay's presence anywhere. That had been an hour ago. Teyla had vouched for the people so it seemed he had gone and found himself some trouble.

Rodney knew the protocols for off world missions. I had drummed it into him. Always stay in radio contact. It was unlikely he had wandered too far. We had hiked 5 miles to get here with Rodney complaining the entire way.

"Why couldn't we have taken a puddle jumper?"

"Why did I have to come along, you know I have more important work to do in Atlantis?"

Ronon had turned around and growled at him before I'd had a chance to reply. That had quieted him for the last mile.

So now, that left us in the middle of the village, organizing a search party further out of the area.

Dammit Rodney where the hell are you? When I find you, being lost will be the least of your problems. Hey what is all that shouting about?

To my left, about 10 metres away, a group of the villagers were talking amongst themselves in serious tones. Every once in a while they nodded in our direction. I didn't have time for whatever that was. I'd just keep an eye on it. Focusing back on the problem at hand.

"Teyla, go back to the gate and get reinforcements. If we haven't found McKay by now we're going to need more help. Tell Weir we need a SAR. A couple of puddle jumpers wouldn't go amiss. Get Carson as well."

The way this day was going I was sure he was going to be needed. If not from the trouble Rodney had gotten himself into, then from me when I got a hold of him.

Teyla nodded and headed towards the gate. A few of meters away she was stopped. I looked at Ronon and inclined my head towards the crowd. Heads up, time to go. Ronon and I ended our planning and headed towards the throng. By the time we got there, the villagers and Teyla were engaged in a heated discussion. We could hear Teyla speaking in a soothing voice.

"I am sure this is a coincidence. I am going to the Stargate to get more help. We will also join you and search for the miss…"

An angry villager interjected. "It is your fault that he is missing. The other of your kind is gone, so he must have taken him."

Woah now. That didn't sound good. This was going entirely in a direction I didn't like. I tried to calm the crowd down. "Hey hey hey…who else is missing?"

Teyla and the rest of the gathering turned at my voice. There was not a lot of love coming from them.

"John, the chief's son is missing."

Oh crap. A bad day indeed.


	2. Reflection

Chapter 2 – Reflection

'The eye sees only what the mind is prepared to comprehend.'

_  
Henri Bergson_

-----

"Okay now let's assess the situation." The nervous voice started.

"You are currently in a dark place, trapped with no radio contact. How did you get into this situation?"

He could hear Sheppard's voice now... "You did genius."

"Okay, okay, okay."

Collecting himself he in breathed in deeply. The air paused in his lungs and he held it for a few seconds. Determination was set on his face as he opened his eyes let out the breath and continued.

"Let's review what happened..."

----

This morning was the start of a very bad day. Zelenka had radioed me at 0415 to say that the changes Kavanaugh had made to the Naquadah generator interfaces were destabilizing the power levels. Damn that man, he couldn't do anything right.

Getting up out of the bed I had quickly dressed and ended up spilling coffee all over myself. Red shirt ruined, I changed to a blue one and proceeded to the laundry detail, throwing the shirt on the nearest pile I could find. Ah ha! When Sheppard got his laundry back I would retrieve my shirt.

Over the next two hours Zelenka and I had proceeded to rewrite the program Kavanaugh had screwed up but there were still some bugs that needed to be ironed out.

Glancing at my watch I realised that I needed to get ready for the mission at 0700. Why I needed to go was entirely beyond me. A diplomatic mission. There was too much to do in Atlantis, I could have sat this one out. But nooooo I had to go.

At that point Sheppard's voice came over the radio "McKay. What the hell happened to all the hot water?"

"There is a problem with the power interface between the ZPM and the naquadah generators. Zelenka and I have been working on it…"

"Just tell me it will be fixed by the time we get back." Was it me or did his teeth just chatter?

"We will try Colonel" Zelenka replied.

I nodded at Zelenka and left him to it. I didn't have time to investigate it but I would when I came back and Kavanaugh would get an earful. My gear was already packed from the night before. I had just enough time to get myself breakfast with a cup of coffee or three or five…got to keep awake and alert for the mission.

Appetite sated I headed out of the mess hall and passed the Colonel who looked entirely too miserable. Well I hope he wasn't going to go on about whatever it was during the mission.

-----

The trek to the village was too much. My feet seemed to find every tree root. Why did the village have to be so far away? If we had to escape this was too far from the gate. I voiced this and other concerns to my teammates until Ronon turned around and growled at me. He _growled_ at me.

Fine I get the hint. Be quiet.

We were in the meeting house. This was boring and I couldn't just sit still. We were wasting valuable time that I could've used to make a brilliant discovery back in Atlantis. There was nothing here of scientific value.

What, what? Oh Ronon and I are going on a tour. Sheppard must have noticed I was a little bored? Great, I get a guard dog.

Right. We had been wandering around the place for 5 minutes and the scans had picked up absolutely nothing. Nothing at all to interest me…except a toilet. I had thought maybe that sixth cup of coffee had been a bad idea.

I approached the tour guide and mentioned needing a toilet. He looked at me a little vaguely as if to say "me no understand, describe it". I was not going to go into a game of charades over this.

Stalking over to Ronon I explained under my breath I was going to find a private area to relieve myself. He just raised his eyebrows and told me to maintain radio contact.

I walked past our tour guide. No no no I didn't need any help. Swatting the man's hands away I glared at him.

"I have been doing this by myself for a long time now. I'll be right back."

----

Snorting I reflected on the stupidity of that statement. "I'll be right back."

Lighting the face of my watch I saw that it had been a while since I had searched out for a moment of privacy. That 'moment' had now stretched into 2 hours. There was no way out of this place.

Raising my face to the ceiling I released a sigh and let the tension wash out of me. I couldn't think my way out of this, there was nothing to work with. Wherever this place was, it was shielded so radio signals couldn't penetrate it. Sheppard and the others would be mounting a rescue mission by now. I just had to wait. Head in my hands I sat on the ground and continued to review the events leading to this predicament…

-----

I had followed a seemingly disused path to a nice, quiet, secluded clearing. At the centre was a rocky alcove with thick dense brush on either side. Ahhh lovely. I moved into the clearing with my back to the alcove and took off my pack. I'd just started when a noise startled me. Pulling up my pants, I'd backed further into the alcove and had only taken a few steps when…

"Ahhh what the hell was that!" My skin had felt like it was on fire. I'd squeezed my eyes shut as an intense feeling had come over me. Then I'd tripped over my pants and landed on my ass.

"Ouch." Opening my eyes I'd encountered the first problem immediately.

It was dark. Where the hell was the opening I'd walked into? My breath came in short gasps as I started to panic. Closing my eyes I chanted. "You are in a wide open field…you are in an open field…"

My eyebrows furrowed as I let out a sob. "That didn't work last time either."

"Okay, okay deep breaths." I told myself trying to calm down.

"I need a light so I'll just use the trusty flashlight……that was in my pack…out there. Brilliant genius you are!"

"Okay I need light. Think dammit. Light."

Searching around with useless eyes my fingers clicked subconsciously. The finger clicking stopped. "The watch. It has a light." Moving my wrist in front I depressed a button. "Ah ha light, albeit a little weak but better than nothing."

Looking about I assessed the area. After a few minutes the gravity of the problem had increased exponentially. The entrance way apparently did not serve as an exit. Matter could go in but not out. That wasn't good. It reminded me of the situation with Sheppard and time dilation.

No no no that wasn't what was happening here. The force field hadn't felt like that last time. Pushing the time dilation thought out of my brain, before I'd a chance to think about dying of old age, I continued with the survey.

"Sooooooo there is a black barren wall to the left of me….a black barren wall to the right of me…..and let me guess…" I continued turning around. "…a black barren wall…ooooh hidden behind rocks behind me."

There was nothing there. No technology…no light…no hope.

"Where the hell am I?" I yelled in frustration.

Suddenly the irony of the situation became apparent. Dr Rodney McKay couldn't get himself out of this. Laughing a little hysterically I stopped cold when I heard clapping and giggling from behind the rocks. Lighting the watch face, a small face could be seen peering out from the rocks.

He looked about 4 years old but any real features could not be determined in the poor light. I rushed forward and out of sheer desperation started to interrogate him. Clasping the boy's shoulders questions tumbled out of my mouth.

"Where did you come from?"

"How did you get here?"

"Show me."

The boy made no sound at first. Then he went from looking shocked to whimpering. When he started to cry I released him, paused and muttered to no one in particular. "I am not good with children." This was useless…he obviously knew nothing. The crying was starting to get on my nerves so I reacted as I would have to one of the lab rats.

"Shut up." Oops…that's me Mr Sensitivity.

The wailing increased from mildly annoying to absolute insanity. Wincing I tried to regain control of the situation. I couldn't think. Reacting on pure instinct I patted the boy on the head and murmured. "It will be alright" Who knew having a cat would come in handy.

The wailing slowly changed to sobbing which finally subdued to the occasional sniffing. Releasing a sigh I continued the head patting, anything to prevent the crying. I was overwhelmed when the boy clasped my leg and wouldn't let go. At first I tried to talk the boy into letting go. He wouldn't have a bar of it.

After much coaxing, the boy was finally budged with a power bar. I led him to a space on the ground where we sat down facing the entranceway. The boy still clung to me but I didn't bother to push him away. There was comfort in the small warm body next to me.

------

They were still sitting there on the ground half an hour later. During his quiet contemplation Rodney had decided to rethink the situation.  
He wasn't the only one having a bad day.


	3. Confrontations

Chapter 3 – Confrontations

'The mere apprehension of a coming evil has put many into a situation of the utmost danger. '

_Lucan_

-----

Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon had spent the last few minutes listening to one of the residents condemn their arrival.

The young man sounded like a religious zealot. He was richly dressed, but looked pale under the fancy garb. His face started to turn red as he shouted to the crowd spouting the wicked virtues of the strangers from the Stargate.

_They_ were the harbingers of the firedrake and _they_ were the reason the chief's son was missing. A hushed whispering came over the crowd and steadily grew to cries of vengeance. The crowd's assessment was that the strangers were the epitome of evil. Teyla continued to deny the allegations, attempting to calm the crowd until a woman's voice called out amongst the din.

"Silence!"

The crowd acquiesced as an elderly woman appeared from one of the buildings and approached the villagers. She held herself erect with an authority and strength borne from many years of experience. As she slowly approached the gathering she calmly spoke to the antagonist.

"Maegan be quiet. I have known Teyla and her people from before you were born. They would not have done as you say."

As she spoke, sanity returned to the crowd. Such was the belief in the woman's words that some started to voice their doubts regarding the validity of Maegan's claims. Sensing the change in the crowd, Maegan approached the aged woman circling and waving his arms in the air. He made a show of her frailty and slyly muttered a few insults about her sanity. She calmly stood without comment against the abuse. He finally stopped and faced her, sneering. "You are nothing but an old woman from the old ways…."

An unnatural quietness came over the gathering. The old woman and young man stood face to face…locked in a silent battle of wills.

"Enough." A voice bellowed from behind the villagers. The crowd parted to reveal a very annoyed Chief. "Maegan you shall speak with respect when you talk to the Magi."

Maegan locked eyes with the Chief, inclined his head in begrudging respect then strode off with a few other villagers tagging behind him. Sheppard watched the group walk away, his eyes narrowing as they left his field of vision. He turned to Ronon who also seemed to be assessing the situation.

"Okaaaay, what the hell was that about?"

-------

As the crowd dissipated Sheppard looked for the Chief. He spied him not far away standing by a house talking with another villager. Teyla, Sheppard and Ronon approached him as the conversation ended. Small and wiry with brown eyes and black hair the Chiefs' appearance was unaltered from their meeting a few hours ago. He was still dressed in ceremonial robes, but unlike their last encounter he now looked uncomfortable in their presence.

Teyla inclined her head and spoke. "Tomas, it is imperative that we contact our people to help with the search…"

Tomas raised his hand. "I have no disagreement with you or your people. As we speak, several of the other villages have been contacted to help with the search. I am confident my son will be found and also your man. They are……temporarily misplaced."

Sheppard began to feel uneasy. This man didn't seem overly concerned with the situation. "So there is no problem with us giving you a hand?"

"None whatsoever." And with that the Chief strolled away concluding the conversation. Watching him walk off Sheppard's feeling of uneasiness continued. "Teyla, how long have you been trading with these people?"

"Just as the Magi said, all my life."

"So why do I get the impression that there something odd going on here?"

"I am disturbed. Things…appear to have changed."

"Changed? How?"

"There was not the conflict that I detect now." Teyla paused remembering the past. "Tomas has been the chief for the past several seasons and in that time there have been no disagreements. I have not been here for a season… "

"…but a lot can change in that time." Ronon concluded.

"Right, Teyla you go back to Atlantis. Ronon and I will continue searching."

"Call us before you go through the gate." Teyla looked at Sheppard and raised her eyebrows at the order. He had a gut feeling.

"Watch your back." She nodded and headed in the direction of the gate. Walking out of the village unimpeded this time. Sheppard turned to Ronon.

"We'd better find McKay and the boy. Sooner, rather than later."


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4 – Revelations

'There is no such thing as darkness; only a failure to see. '

_Malcolm Muggeridge_

-----

As Teyla was informing Atlantis of the situation, Ronon and Sheppard were scouting an area further from the village. They had ventured out separately from McKay's last known location. Sheppard thought to himself surely he wouldn't have ventured this far out? Not even for a toilet break? The terrain was ordinary. Lots of trees. Green, leafy and harmless. So where was Rodney then?

"Sheppard." Radioed Ronon. "You should come and see this."

"Okay what's your position?"

"I'm just half a mile north of McKay's last known position."

"I'll be there in ten."

------

Sheppard approached Ronon's position cautiously. Not because of Ronon's lack of details; Ronon never said more than necessary. It was because he was being followed. Seeing Ronon, Sheppard raised his hand and signaled he was not alone.

Ronon nodded and Sheppard asked. "So what do we have here?"

"I have found McKay's pack."

"Great he can't be far away then. You go that way…" Ronon strode off in the direction Sheppard indicated. "…and I'll look over there."

Sheppard paused, counted to three then turned around gun raised. "Come out. I know you're there." Nothing happened. He didn't move.

Then the old woman from the village appeared to his right. She moved from behind a large tree trunk with Ronon right behind her, his weapon pointed at her back. Sheppard was surprised the woman could even manoeuvre around the wooded area. He glanced at Ronon who seemed amused at his astonishment. It was as if he saw this kind of thing every day.

She stepped forward with her hands out in front of her, palms up. "I bear you no ill will. I have come with information." Sheppard was silent as she continued. "I had hoped to spare you from the political machinations of the village. But alas things are progressing faster then anticipated."

Well, what could you say in response to that. "I can help you find your missing man."

Ronon backed off and holstered his weapon as the woman spoke. "How?"

------

He had fallen asleep and lost the boy. He glanced at his watch. He'd only dozed off ten minutes ago. Rodney's muscles protested as he stood up from the ground. As he moved about in a circle the illumination from his watch didn't reveal the child's position. He thought of calling out to him but paused when he remembered he didn't even know his name.

"Yoo hoo." He ventured timidly. Silence. "Where are you?" He persisted.

A giggling child could he heard from behind the rocks. Rodney shuffled over and peered behind the obstructions. The area glowed green from his watch. The boy wasn't there. He was missing something. There was no way that he could have vanished into thin air. He couldn't trust his eyes they were obviously playing tricks on him. He moved behind the rocks, knelt on the ground and moved his hands out from his body. His hands patted the ground searching for the boy.

The gigging started again. "That's it. Where are you?" He was getting more and more frustrated. If his eyes and ears were betraying him, was his mind also? He shuddered at that thought.

He couldn't suppress a shocked gasp when a child's hand appeared from the black, barren wall and grabbed onto his.


	5. Disclosure

Chapter 5 – Disclosure

'Everything is determined, the beginning as well as the end, by forces over which we have no control.  
It is determined for the insect, as well as for the star. Human beings, vegetables, or cosmic dust,  
we all dance to a mysterious tune, intoned in the distance by an invisible piper.'

_Albert Einstein_

------

"_When the signs and sounds appear,_

_Woe for those that inhabit the land,_

_For the greatest enemy is near._

_From a distant land they will appear,_

_One to be deceived another forfeit._

_When the firedrake communes with the heavens,_

_By blood seek the daemon_

_Invoke the rites to still the firedrake._

_Yours will be the power_

_And the sin will then be banished forever more_."

She had their complete attention. The Magi smiled as she finished the words. "This is inscribed on the holy tablets in the village." She looked at them as if they were supposed to understand its meaning. Sheppard and Ronon stared at her with blank expressions.

"This has been passed on for many generations and with your arrival it will be fulfilled."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sheppard asked aggressively.

"I am unable to help you any further."

"Hang on…" The radio interrupted any further discussion. "Colonel, we are at the gate. Please advise us of your position."

Sheppard touched the radio in his ear. "Teyla, we are half a mile north of the village. The jumper should pick up our life signs. There are three of us."

"Colonel, we are only reading two life signs in that area." Major Lorne replied.

Ronon and Sheppard glanced around. She was gone. It was unlikely the old woman could have left that quickly so she had _magically_ disappeared. Ronon did not look amused. "Ooooookay….that's us. What's your ETA?"

"We'll be there in 15 minutes. "

"Negative. Park the jumpers outside the village. Meet us there, we are going to check a few things out. "

"Acknowledged. Lorne out."

Ronon looked uneasy. "Sheppard this planet has secrets."

"Yeah I know what you mean. This place gives me the willies."

Ronon raised his eyebrows inquisitively and Sheppard changed the subject, enquiring about McKay's discarded pack.

"It's all there."

"Except for McKay."

With nothing left to say they headed in the direction of the village.

-----

"…I don't care if you want that…you'll ruin it for everyone…don't interfere." The Chief stopped talking as Ronon and Sheppard rounded the dwelling.

Ronon and Sheppard had walked an alternate route to the village. So not to alert any locals of their presence. Surprise was the best ally. Sheppard still felt wary about these people…the old woman especially. They saw Maegan hurriedly walking away. The Chief had that deer in the headlights look. He appeared shocked for a moment, then quickly recovered and ventured a wide smile. With his arms open wide he cheerily greeted them.

"Ahhhh Sheppard. How goes the search for your man?"

"No sign yet but a few others are arriving to help with the search." He replied guardedly. The man had not asked about his son yet. "Having a little trouble?"

"No no we were just…discussing Maegan's earlier behaviour."

Sheppard said nothing. An awkward silence continued for several moments until Ronon enquired. "Is the old woman about? The Magi?"

Tomas visibly relaxed when the matter with Maegan was not pursued. "She lives in …I will get one of my people to take you to her. Follow me."

The Chief led them to the edge of the village centre and flagged down the nearest person, a guy named Riian, then parted ways with them. As he left, Sheppard noted Tomas was relieved to be away from their scrutiny.

-----

As they walked through the village to the Magi's home, Riian talked. A lot. He discussed the weather, the crops this season, even who was getting married. It was hard to get a word in edgewise but Sheppard had had practice with people just like him. Sheppard worried as he thought of the Canadian.

Rodney, Rodney, Rodney where the hell are you hiding?

At first Sheppard had been angry with Rodney's disappearing act but now he was quite concerned. It was too coincidental that he and a boy had disappeared around the same time. He couldn't rule out that it was someone from this village. As much as Teyla had traded with this world it still held a lot of mystery and like the detectives in the bad ass movies he wasn't going to rest until he had turned over every stinking rock in this place to find them. When Riian paused for a breath Sheppard saw his opportunity.

"What does the Magi do?" He asked nonchalantly.

"She is the keeper of the ancient ways."

"What are the ancient ways?" Ronon asked before Riian could revert back to the interesting tales of life in the village.

"Oh, to watch out for omens and protect the people. To follow the prophecy. It has been around for many, many seasons." Riian stated proudly.

"So all your people believe this prophecy?" Ronon solicited.

Riian stopped walking and nervously glanced around and saw no one was about. "Recently there have been rumours that some people have lost their faith… saying we can only protect ourselves." Riian leaned in toward the men and started to whisper. "Not to believe the prophecy…they have started arguments…" Sheppard recalled the incident earlier in the village and thought of Maegan. Riian straightened up and his eyes darted about. "…some one has even died. Tomas is still trying to find out what happened…"

Startled Sheppard processed this new information. "Who died?"

"The Magi's assistant, Brayt. He was found in the forest with his neck broken. It was said that the look on his face wasn't natural. It was a frightful time for all but it _was_ behind us until now." Riian stopped talking.

"Spit it out man" Ronon barked, his patience growing thin. Riian backed away and proceeded around a corner of a dwelling, beckoning them to follow. "There have been lights in the skies. Some say the enemy is near the others say it is nothing. The prophecy is real; otherwise you would not be here." Riian spoke sincerely to the uninitiated.

Sheppard processed the news and probed Riian further. "What does one do as the Magi's assistant?"

"Well, they are the custodian of the key to the holy tablets."

"So what does this key do?"

"The key, umm Damen, unlocks the true meaning of the prophecy…..the most precious thing we have."

With the tension in the village regarding the prophecy it seemed possible to Sheppard that the man had been killed for the trinket. "So when Brayt was found did he have the key with him?"

"Oh no no no the key never left the village. Brayt was only a protector of the key and with his passing the Magi had to give the key to someone else…."

Sheppard and Ronon's radios interrupted at that point.

"John, we are approaching the village." Teyla reported. Sheppard told them to meet up at the Magi's home, Teyla knew the way.

They continued walking for a few more moments until Riian came to a complete stop. They were at the Magi's and it looked abandoned. Sheppard, wanting to gain a better understanding of the situation, enquired where the key had gone.

"Oh Tomas the Chief had the key. But I fear he is lost to us now."

"Who?" Ronon asked confused. "The Chief?"

"No the _Key_."

"Okay let me get this straight…" Sheppard started before Ronon could growl at the man. "Brayt had the key. Now he's dead. The key was passed onto Tomas who has _now_ lost it."

"Yes. Now the key has gone I fear for the safety of all. It was a great relief when he was taken in by Tomas." Riian looked sad and quickly bid a farewell to the two men.

Realisation dawned on Sheppard and he called out to the departing figure. He just wanted to be sure. "Wait, before you go, what's the name of the boy's who's missing?"

"Damen."

-----

While they waited Sheppard had tried to remember the prophecy but it was elusive. Between the two of them they had pieced it together and written it down. They agreed that the prophecy was something to consider but getting McKay and the boy was their first priority.

Lorne, Teyla, Carson and five marines approached Ronon and Sheppard's position a couple of minutes later. They were all dressed in standard greyish-blue uniforms complete with P-90's and pistols. Ready for business.

Sheppard explained to Carson, Lorne and Teyla what had transpired. Teyla was openly shocked. Sheppard sighed. He was not impressed. Rodney was missing, a guy had possibly been murdered and the kid was the key. What was disconcerting though was_ how_ the boy the key?

"Right, let's get this show on the road. You all know the mission. Find McKay and the boy, Damen. He is about four, blonde and was last seen wearing…"

"Brown pants and a red shirt." Teyla supplied.

"Did you bring a LSD?" Sheppard asked. Lorne reached into his vest and brought out an extra detector and handed it to Sheppard. The display immediately lit up upon contact.

"McKay's pack was found half a mile from the outskirts of the village so he can't be that far away." Sheppard pointed at a spot on a crudely drawn map. "It is possible that they are together. Lorne, grab Anderson and Brown, search north of this position. Eddings and Kent go with Teyla to the west. Johnston, Silverson you're with Ronon. You search the south. Carson and I will go to the east. Keep in radio contact. Remember there is a little problem with civil unrest."

--------

"Why am I here Colonel?" They had been walking amongst the trees for the past 20 minutes. All the trees were beginning to look the same to him. There weren't any noises except for their footsteps on the dead foliage spread on the ground. The other teams had contacted Sheppard 10 minutes ago. No sign of the boy or McKay

"Ahhh to keep me company?" Sheppard ventured. He banged the LSD's display on its side with his hand. He'd done that a couple of times now and he appeared to be getting frustrated with the monitor. "What else can go wrong…."

Carson looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Look this is a SAR. The way this day is going… let's just say I thought I'd save you the hassle and bring you along now. Just think of it as a practice exercise…" He continued peering at the detector. "… if everything turns out okay."

"I think I get enough practice as it is. The last time I went off world was during that bloody bug episode." Carson shuddered as he thought of the cave that had housed the wee creepy crawlies. That was all behind them now.

Sheppard paused and turned toward Carson. "I did say thanks for all of that?"

Carson started to reply but was interrupted by short bursts of weapons fire. Sheppard quickly keyed his radio.

"Teyla………Lorne……..Ronon?"


	6. Surprise

Chapter 6 – Surprise

'We are but as the instrument of Heaven. Our work is not design, but destiny.'

_Lord Lytton (Edward Robert Bulwer Lytton)_

_------_

He tried to jerk his hand away but it met with resistance; the boy still had a hold of it.

"Letgoletgoletgoooo." He panicked, trying to stand up and back away but the boy's grasp was firm. Rodney anchored himself to the ground with his heels and kept pulling and pulling until there was no resistance. He fell back taking the boy down with him. Pushing the kid off, Rodney scrambled onto his knees and lit up the watch. He stared in disbelief from the boy to the wall then the gears in his brain went into overtime.

Rodney berated himself. "How much of a genius are you! You can find a secret underground bunker but_ not_ a hidden doorway in a very tiny cave." He rubbed his hands together and sighed; when he got back he was _never_ going to hear the end of it…_Rodney got lost while going to the toilet_. Never mind he had been trapped in here. Sheppard would focus on him 'getting lost' – payback for all the jibes he'd said about Sheppard having no sense of direction. Cringing he focused back on his salvation. "Time to blow this joint." Great, now he was channeling Sheppard.

Tentatively he reached his hand out toward the seemingly solid rock. His relief turned to horror when his hand didn't pass through the wall. Nononono where the hell was it? He frantically traced his fingers over the groves and ridges. There was nothing but solid rock. His face took on a panicked look as his mind whirled with possible explanations.

The door had to be shielded like the alcove entrance…. but the boy had got through…why couldn't he? "It must have run out of energy…oh no." Panic again took hold of him. He clicked his fingers wildly. "Wait, wait, wait if it has run out of power then…" He paused at the glimmer of hope. "...the other shield will not be going either."

Rodney turned and rushed to the alcove entrance. He kicked it with his boot. It bounced off the dark barrier. Snorting, he muttered to himself. "Unless it runs from a separate power source."

Rodney didn't like the possibility that they were still trapped, that the boy had drained the shield, unless the kid was the key. He _had _gone through once and returned.

The boy had remained silent through Rodney's obsession with the shielded wall but backed away when Rodney rounded on him. Grabbing the unwilling subject's hand, Rodney held it toward the wall. It went right through. Rodney took a deep breath then held the squirming captive's wrist and pushed it in.

Ha ha. It worked; his hand was in the opening. He let the boy's wrist go and flexed his fingers. Yup they felt okay.

Released by his captor the boy pulled his hand out of the wall, glared at Rodney, then swiftly continued forward until he disappeared.

Rodney thought about his situation for a second before awkwardly getting down on his other hand and knees. He figured that he should try to occupy roughly the same space as the boy when going into or rather _through_ the rock face. So Rodney closed his eyes and crawled into the wall on his hands and knees. After only a few shuffles he felt a familiar tugging sensation. It increased until he popped out and landed on the ground.

As he struggled for breath he opened his eyes once more to darkness. Rodney lit his watch up again but this time to astonishment. Sweet relief came to him as he took in his surroundings. He could understand this, _use this_. Rodney glanced about. The boy's eyes widened and he froze as Rodney focused his attention on him.

While Rodney felt comfortable in his surrounding there was one thing he didn't comprehend... yet, how this boy unlocked the entrance to this ancient lab.

He also wondered what else he was capable of.

-----

The gunfire stopped as abruptly as it had started leaving the two men in complete silence. Carson looked shocked while Sheppard clenched his jaw; poised ready for action.

"Teyla………Lorne……..Ronon…what's happening?"

Ronon replied, but the radio cut in and out. "….we…encountered a…. field Shep…. trapped."

"What's your position?"

Static met his request. Sheppard was relieved when Teyla and Lorne reported in. Disregarding their life signs from the LSD he radioed for them to meet him at Ronon's likely coordinates.

"Well Doc, it's time for another rescue. Keep your ears and eye's wide open."

Carson followed Sheppard closely as they made their way to their intended position, worried about what they might find.

----

A/N Once again my eternal gratitude goes to the ever paaaaaaaaaaatient Marie. Your invaluable contribution and constant nudging is always appreciated. Thanks also to those that have reviewed. Your thoughts are most kind :D


	7. Machinations

­Chapter 7 – Machinations

"_There are two big forces at work, external and internal. We have very little control over external forces such as tornadoes, earthquakes, floods, disasters, illness and pain. What really matters is the internal force. How do I respond to those disasters?"_

_Leo Buscaglia_

------

Shocked at Rodney's intense scrutiny, the boy started to back away. Rodney reached out his hand to halt his progress toward the entrance in the wall. He'd be damned if he would let the kid go when he didn't have all the answers yet.

He directed him to the nearest chair. "Right, you sit here!" It was more of a command than a request. The boy silently sat on the chair and cocked his head to look behind Rodney then nodded.

Satisfied the boy wasn't going anywhere, for the moment, Rodney muttered to himself as he moved to a paneled wall. The watch limited his view of the room but he'd recognize Ancient anywhere. He'd passed viewing screens and control panels similar to those in Atlantis, disassembled devices and he'd even spent some quality time in one of those pods on the Aurora. Bypassing all of this without a second glance he made his way to what he concluded was the main control panel. At least there would be some good out of this mission. Maybe even a ZPM. Shaking his head he refocused on the problem at hand. First, contact the others.

Standing in front of the control panel, he surmised if he could access the database he could find what he needed to contact the others. Rubbing his hands together, he progressed with his task brushing his fingers over the controls, their familiarity giving him a sense of hope.

There was a little nagging voice in the back of his mind. He smirked when he recognized the drawl. "_There's plenty of time to solve this thing, but you got to stop using your mouth and start using your brain_!"

He paused and an overwhelming sense of urgency flooded through him. He needed to figure this out and reunite with his team. He'd been away too long, anything could have happened. Focused he stopped postulating and placed his hand on the centre of the panel.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!"

The boy flinched at the angered outburst, slid off his chair and shuffled over to stand at Rodney's side.

Head in his hands, Rodney rubbed his temples as a headache formed. Arrrrrrrrrh! He ran through the possibilities. The place appeared inactive. All this technology and it wasn't working. Okay why wasn't it working? Power drain? No, no, that wasn't the problem with the shield. It wasn't the power. It was him. Oh God what he wouldn't give for a true gene instead of his mousy one. Hang on, that wasn't the problem with the shield. It wasn't him it was the kid…

The boy tugged at Rodney's pant leg but in the midst of his theorizing Rodney didn't acknowledge him. Raising himself up onto his toes, he stretched a tiny hand toward the panel. As soon as it connected, light and noise flooded the room.

Rodney jerked himself out of his contemplations and absorbed all the reawakened surroundings had to offer as the lab breathed to life. He turned back to the control panel and the view screen was lit up like a Christmas tree. Rodney felt like he'd received the best present of all; courtesy of a child. Spellbound, he gaped as the boy quietly went back to the chair and sat down. As soon as he was comfortable the boy stared at Rodney with a knowing smile.

Rodney shook himself out of his stupor. Right, no time to dawdle.

-------

Sheppard and Carson arrived at Ronon's location. With the P90 raised, he scoped the area. The forest was deadly silent. Ronon and another soldier were 10 metres in front, guns pointed in the direction of a cave. Silverson lay on the ground a few meters away.

Sheppard attempted radio contact with all the teams, but only Lorne and Teyla replied. He ordered Lorne back to the jumpers and Teyla to move to his location. It might be advantageous to have a cloaked jumper ready for use if needed; at the very least it would indicate where the danger was. His LSD was faulty and Rodney wasn't here to fix it.

Sheppard tried to get Ronon's attention using the radio without success. He looked at Carson who had been covering his back from behind a massive tree trunk and signaled he was going to their location. Carson acknowledged with a nod as Sheppard moved stealthily ahead. He expected that Ronon wouldn't shoot him if he approached his flank so he veered west and turned back towards the men.

"Damn." Bouncing into an invisible barrier he wiped the blood away from his nose. Teyla arrived just in time to help him to his feet while Eddings and Kent kept a defensive position. Carson approached him, intent of assessing further injuries but was waved away with a reference to wounded pride.

Teyla raised her hands in the air and moved them about in a circular motion. Eyes tracked her hands as they met resistance. Sheppard was about to say she picked up mime quickly but instantly dismissed it. The joke would be lost on her.

Carson piped up. "Colonel, can we get in there? That man needs my help." During this entire episode, Ronon and Johnston hadn't moved from their spot and Silverson was deathly still.

"Let's just try something shall we." Sheppard touched his radio again attempting to hail Ronon. It became evident that his efforts were fruitless. Raising his P90, he aimed 30 centimetres off the ground. Bullets spewed from his gun, halted in midair before dropping to the ground as mere stunted hunks of metal. He surmised that if nothing could get in, nothing could come out.

"Colonel, do you think that this barrier extends all the way around?" Teyla asked.

"I don't know." Of course it was going to be difficult to reach them if they were behind a barrier. Where was Rodney when you needed him?

Lorne radioed in and he didn't sound happy. "Colonel, the jumpers aren't responding."

Dammit! Could anything else go wrong?

----

A/N Thanks to the fabulous Marie for spurring me on and making sense of this story. Any surviving errors are purely mine for entertainment purposes only...nah I just missed them...oops :D Also many thanks to those that have reviewed.


	8. Intent

Chapter 8 – Intent

'These are the times that try men's souls.'

_Thomas Paine_

------

Sheppard sighed to himself. Ronon and two soldiers were trapped behind a shield, their Chief scientist was missing, along with a 4 year-old boy, the ancient technology was on the fritz and he was wearing pink boxers. Yup, that about summed it up.

Lorne was currently contacting Atlantis, updating Weir on the situation and requesting Zelenka's assistance. They needed someone here to figure out the barrier, when Zelenka arrived Lorne would escort him to their location and leave Anderson and Brown guarding the gate.

Teyla, Eddings and Kent left Sheppard and Carson to perform a perimeter search in the hopes of finding a break in the barrier. It wasn't lost on Sheppard that their current position wasn't that far from where McKay's pack had been found and the Magi had appeared.

When they had attracted the attention of the trapped men, Carson engaged Johnston in an awkward attempt at communication using hand and facial gestures. To Sheppard, it looked like a bad game of charades. He wasn't that good at charades and it appeared Carson wasn't any better if the amount of swearing was any indication.

Ronon dismissed the communication attempts by picking up a large stick and hurling it toward the black rocky outcrop directly in front of them. A short burst of white light exploded from within the outcrop and shattered the stick. It became obvious why Ronon and Johnston had remained behind the rock and why Silverson wasn't going to need Carson expertise.

Carson pursed his lips together in disgust. This wasn't a bloody exercise anymore. He was needed but the barrier robbed him of his usefulness; unable to communicate with them he was powerless to do anything. What a bloody waste. All he could do was watch and wait. He hoped that Teyla's group had found a opening in the barrier or at least Zelenka would be able to deactivate it.

As the sun dipped behind the tips of the trees, Sheppard shivered; nightfall was rapidly approaching, taking away the warming rays. Teyla and her team, finished with their survey, approached with grim faces. The barrier extended around the rocky outcrop and a few meters into the dense forest. With nothing else to do but wait for reinforcements, they set up camp and organized turns at taking watch of the perimeter.

Darkness quickly fell but the moon rose, casting a pale light onto the surroundings. It filtered through the trees twisting the shadows into grotesque shapes. Teyla and Carson approached Sheppard seeking distraction in the form of friendly conversation. It ultimately led to the prophecy and its puzzling meaning. Lorne interrupted to inform Sheppard that they were on their way.

Sheppard, Teyla and Carson stood next to the barrier and reflected on the day's events. During this whole time Sheppard hadn't seen any of the villagers, but wasn't surprised. He didn't think the Chief was really out looking for his son let alone Rodney. This planet and its occupants were seriously beginning to piss him off. He sighed and stretched his neck toward the night sky. The only clearing in the forest was above the barrier; the trees' canopy framed the dark canvas as pinpricks of light blinked into existence.

Teyla pointed out a large object in the night's sky and Sheppard commented on it looking like a comet. Carson looked at Sheppard with a surprised expression. "I once dated a girl who took a few astronomy classes. She said it was often believed to be an ill omen." Carson paused and added. "You know she told me a comet's tail was often referred to as a dragon's tail hence why they were often known as a 'fiery dragon' or 'fire drake'."

Sheppard and Teyla shared a worrying look before peering up into the sky.

-------

Rodney searched through the database with an efficiency borne from many hours of practical use. The structure was the same but the content was vastly different. Where Atlantis was organized into sections to maintain the integrity of the base, including weapons, research and development, medical, security, transport and the daily operation of the base, this was separated into only three features; research and development, security and the daily operation of this lab. The latter was easily accessed but the security features and the research logs were more advanced than Atlantis' and looked to be encrypted. The title of the file and angry words equivalent to KEEP OUT blinked ominously on the display barring any attempts at reviewing the contents. Mmm whatever it was must have been important; all the more reason to look at it.

Rodney stole a glance behind him; the boy seemed content. He was perched on the seat swinging his legs. Looking back at the panel he skimmed through the lab operation feature. It contained life support, communication, a personal log and ancillary programs; including safety and emergency protocols, reports, personnel files, power usage, network links to other installations and inventory. He tried to access the communication file but frowned when he was denied. Mmmm time for a little McKay charm. Grabbing a seat, he settled himself in front of the panel. Since he wasn't going anywhere he set about breaking the code. Ha. Who did they think they were, he'd have it cracked in no time. The boy coughed behind him. He twisted around and scowled at him as if to say genius at work here. Turning back, his fingers flew frantically over the keyboard until the control panel chirped. Rodney smirked; he was back in business.

On the display he found he could access previous transmission logs, visual and finally audio communication files. Excitement built as he opened a channel and it was instantly quelled when he realised it wasn't working. He clambered onto his hands and knees and began pulling control crystals, it was probably a power problem; this place was fairly old. He let out a satisfied sigh as he redirected the power distribution to the ancient panel. Mission accomplished.

Once again he attempted to open a channel to his team. A monotonous sound was his only reply. It broke the silence and Rodney groaned in frustration when he realised this was the only communication he was going to get. He peered at the screen and began sifting though the files. Unnoticed by him, a red light began to blink on the panel.

The boy began to squirm on his seat as he opened his mouth and began to chant in time with the communication…

beep…

beep…

beep…

beep…


	9. Misdirection

Chapter 9 – Misdirection

"The machine does not isolate man from the great problems of nature

but plunges him more deeply into them."

_Antoine de Saint__-Exupéry_

----

Lorne and Zelenka approached the weary group. Equipment in hand, Zelenka was prepared to begin his assault on the physical obstacle. Dumping the heavy cases onto the ground, Sheppard explained the problem. Zelenka's eyes narrowed and he nodded as he absorbed Sheppard's report. He could see Ronon and another soldier leaning against a rock. The light from the fire gave their faces an unnatural glow. They may have appeared relaxed, even napping, but he knew that they were just resting, awaiting their release from confinement, their movements restricted by the motion sensing weapon. "Ahh, there must be power source for shield and weapon to work."

"We have not observed any artificial structures outside the barrier." Teyla remarked.

"You have determined that there are not any others within the barrier?"

"Tried to but the LSD's are on the blink." Zelenka pulled out a detector and handed it to Sheppard. He took the scanner and tossed his own detector back. "Still might not work Doc. The jumpers aren't working either."

"When did this happen?"

Sheppard nodded in the direction of the trapped men. "Bout half an hour before_ they_ contacted us. It's got to be related."

"It's quite possible. We have come across devices that render technology useless when activated. That or there is someone else in there."

"In either case it's a booby trap." Carson theorised.

"It would seem so." Zelenka continued worryingly. "You said Rodney didn't pick up any signs of technology before he disappeared?"

"I believe his words were _My pen is more advanced than this whole planet_."

"Arhh yes, sounds like Rodney." Zelenka smiled at the thought then became serious. "If he couldn't pick this up with scans, then is either shielded or inactive."

"Ya think." Sheppard punctuated by waving his hands in the direction of the invisible blockade.

Unflustered by the brusque reply, Zelenka continued. "What concerns me is that there could be other technology or booby traps. This may take a while."

If McKay were here, they would be engaged in a heated banter concerning his skills; Sheppard baiting him all the way. It just wasn't the same with Zelenka and Sheppard wasn't going to break in another scientist. "Alright, what you want us to do?" He replied determination set in his face.

Zelenka began ordering the set up of the equipment and Sheppard hoped that he would solve it quickly.

------

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Rodney fingers and mind were engaged in a single venture – to break the code. The monotonous noise was beginning to aggravate him. It didn't help that the boy was 'beeping'. "Keep quiet back there." He snapped but the boy continued. How the hell was he meant to concentrate with the combined racket? In a few key taps his decryption program would be ready to go, then he would deal with the kid.

He punched a final key and mentally calculated the time taken for the decryption to finish. In a couple of minutes he would finally be able to stop the resounding noise that was blaring in stereo up above his head. As for the other noise….

He swiveled in the chair intent on severely shushing the boy when a red flashing light on the panel, previously out of his line of sight, caught his attention. The boy, light, and siren all reverberated in perfect harmony. The eeriness of the accord made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

The panel chimed announcing the completion of its task. Suddenly the siren and beeping stopped and were replaced by the sound of a sweet female voice behind him. Rodney froze.

"Welcome Dr McKay. We have been waiting for you."

------

When Zelenka started to mumble under his breath what seemed to be a string of expletives, Sheppard knew getting to get to Ronon and Johnston would take some time.

Sheppard had contacted Weir earlier and updated her on the events thus far. She asked him to suspend looking for McKay until the Daedalus, which was 14 hours away, arrived and focus on getting Ronon and the others out of the shield. His request for ground troops was declined. She reasoned that the search for McKay would be greatly impeded by the inability to use ancient technology and the darkness; it could go on for hours.

Sheppard argued that it was McKay they were talking about but Weir was adamant; they would wait for the Daedalus before resuming their search. He had walked away from the transmission with a bitter taste in his mouth; he had to admit the logic of her argument even if he disliked the thought of letting Rodney fend for himself.

During the past couple of hours they had all eaten and, except for Zelenka, caught a few moments of rest. Teyla was currently keeping a vigil against the barrier and Carson was employed by Zelenka carrying out some tasks for him. Sheppard and Lorne were on watch, having relieved Eddings and Kent.

Sheppard made his way over to Zelenka and Carson, pausing only to get Teyla to relieve him of watch duty. "How's it going?"

"The sensor readings indicate that it is ancient technology, Colonel." Carson replied.

"That's good isn't it?" Sheppard ventured looking at the disconsolated faces.

"Yes and no." Zelenka paused when Sheppard looked at him inquisitively. "I have found the shield frequency but it is adapting and changing itself. I am unable to lock onto it as the equipment is being affected."

"So the problem doesn't just apply to ancient technology." Sheppard stated.

"It applies to all technology Colonel." The group turned towards the outskirts of the camp. Two people emerged slowly from the shadows, illuminated by the firelight as they drew closer. Sheppard's eyes widened in recognition then quickly narrowed in suspicion.

-----

A/N Thanks to the _magnificent Marie_ for her invaluable insight and tinkering which made this chapter much more bearable. Apologies for the slow post, Chapter 10 should be up within the next few days.


	10. Redemption

Chapter 10 – Redemption

"The wise man does not expose himself needlessly to danger, since there are few things for which he cares sufficiently; but he is willing, in great crises, to give even his life--knowing that under certain conditions it is not worth-while to live. "

_Aristotle_

-----

Approaching the group, Teyla trained her gun on the familiar individual. "John, he is unarmed." The man stopped a few short paces from Sheppard and clasped his hands behind his back. Teyla lowered her gun as she moved to join the group.

"Sorry, I think you've got the wrong crowd. This one is reserved for the _harbingers of the firedrake_." Sheppard mocked.

Maegan smiled wanly at Sheppard. "One must maintain pretences."

"Hold up. It wasn't pretences calling us the devil incarnate in the village yesterday was it?"

"I apologize for my earlier behaviour, but the village has many eyes and ears." Maegan replied quietly. "I was wrong to cause you trouble when you have been looking for Damen but I was mistaken about the reason for your presence. Riian _did_ tell you of the prophecy?"

"Yeeeeaaaah." Sheppard was curious about what Maegan was selling and how he knew Riian had talked to them.

"When you came back into the village and saw me with Tomas, I was trying to establish what was being done to recover them. Tomas said he was dealing with it. I arranged for Riian to be your guide." Maegan offered sensing Sheppard's interest and waited for his reply.

"Damen, the four year old boy, is the _key _which unlocks the prophecy. His first guardian Brayt died and Tomas became his second guardian." Sheppard continued blandly. "None of this helps my men trapped in there or finds Dr McKay and Damen."

"I thought you were collaborators of Tomas's. I am sorry I did not help you earlier." Maegan turned to Zelenka, "Your technology will not activate. In an attempt to reveal the truth of the prophecy, I and a few others procured equipment from other worlds. Nothing we have tried works."

"What were you trying to do?" Zelenka queried.

"We think the prophecy tells of a way to kill the Wraith. We were searching for technology to activate it to protect the people…"

"No need to keep searching. We probably found it." Sheppard interrupted.

"… but others think it is an immense power, something that could be very profitable."

"Aye, I can see that would be very tempting and dangerous." Carson added.

"I believe in the prophecy but _not_ in the ones that claim to protect the people. Tomas exists in a web of lies that is difficult to expose. You must tread carefully around him." The group listened, entranced by Maegan's story. "You have all been deceived and I am sorry that I have been a party to it. About a season ago Tomas started to act strangely, spending more time with the Magi, issuing strange instructions. Communication between villages was severed and what you call the Stargate watched night and day. We were told the prophecy was soon to be fulfilled. At first Tomas' strange behaviour was seen as a sign but when Brayt died that changed my mind. I know that Tomas is concealing the truth. Brayt asked to meet me on the night he died because he said _he'd lost faith in the protector and everything was a lie_." Maegan took a deep breath to calm himself, grief clearly visible on his face. "He died before he could tell me." Sorrow changed from disbelief to anger. "Then the Magi gave Tomas custody of Damen. I do not understand, it is against all our traditions. She must be under Tomas' influence; there is no other explanation."

"Why can't Tomas have custody of Damen?" Carson enquired.

"Because he is not part of him."

"And you are?" Sheppard asked confused.

Maegan closed his eyes and pain furrowed his expression. "Yes, he is my half brother."

-------

"Welcome Dr McKay. We have been waiting for you."

Eyes wide open; Rodney steeled himself before turning around. He blinked several times before venturing a timid smile and a wave. "Hello."

"We are glad you have come to Parcae."

"You are?"

"Yes, we have been waiting for you."

In front of him was an incredibly hot woman; blonde, with an extremely attractive smile. He was glad Sheppard wasn't here otherwise he'd be relegated to the ranks of sidekick. Sidekick's never got the girl. What was he thinking? He didn't know a thing about her…except that she could give Carter a run for her money. Shut up Rodney focus….remember the Wraith pretender on the Aurora…she was hot too. "Ah, you've said that already. Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I am Moire, your guide."

"Well, that doesn't explain anything. Guide for what?" Rodney ventured tentatively.

------

Sheppard and the others looked at Maegan with a shocked expression. "Come again?"

------

Moire gave Rodney a puzzled look, her delicate features marred by the frown.

"For what?" He ground out with an unsettling feeling at the pit of his stomach. This was getting ridiculous. Trapped with a boy who was probably the only one that could access this place; _an Ancient lab_. It didn't take a genius to figure out that there was more to this than met the eye.

"To complete the great task."

Typical, I am only needed for my brains. Oh and here comes the clincher. Rodney could see that Moire had more to say.

"You have been chosen." She smiled at Rodney and he glared back at her.

"For what? Is that how you know my name? Did someone at the village set me up?" Irritation crept into his voice.

"To complete the great task."

Rodney rubbed his forehead. This was going in circles and he wasn't learning anything new fast. This was worse than talking to Kavanaugh.

"You are the beneficiary are you not?"

"Ooh, am I going to be rich beyond my wildest dreams?" Rodney replied in a dead pan voice.

"The beneficiary is the one who will restore order." Moire replied, matter of fact.

"Well how am I going to do that if I don't even know what the bloody hell I am supposed to _do_!" Rodney snapped back in frustration.

"But, you have the key." came the perplexed reply.

----

Rodney walked over to the woman intent on shaking some sense into her when she shimmered. He was taken aback – she was a hologram.

He turned to the boy, who had been quiet during the entire exchange, and muttered. "Great, just great." This made sense. It wasn't like a real live Ancient was going to pop in to say _Hi, Dr McKay we need your genius to fix something we couldn't_. Of course it was a hologram. They had one in Atlantis. It had given all that lovely information about the Wraith and the Ancient's defeat.

Moire stared at Rodney as he turned his back on her and refocused on the panel. He searched through the decrypted files. Interesting, this lab had an AI system that was integrated into the programs. It had been initially rendered useless by the encryption until he deciphered it.

"What is your purpose?" Rodney asked over his shoulder.

"To complete the great task."

She was like a broken record. Maybe she had the Ancient's version of a computer virus. Well, she could wait until he came back. He had control of this facility through the control panel so it was time to leave and find the others. He sifted his way through the files again until he came to communication. While he contacted them he would bring up the schematics and find the exit. He attempted to communicate with his team when Moire stopped him. "I wouldn't do that, Dr McKay."

"Why not?" He replied sarcastically.

"You will alert the Wraith."

Rodney froze, finger poised on the button. "Wraith?"

---------

Teyla interrupted with urgency in her voice. "John, I can feel…"

All the radio's blared in unison. "Colo… Wraith coming through Starg…."

-----

A/N Thanks for spurring me on, Marie the marvellous beta and you the fabulous reviewer :D


	11. Submission

Chapter 11 – Submission

'A timid person is frightened before a danger, a coward during the time,

and a courageous person afterwards.'

_  
__Jean Paul Richter_

------

_He attempted to communicate with his team when Moire stopped him. "I wouldn't do that, Dr McKay."_

"_Why not?" He replied sarcastically._

"_You will alert the Wraith."_

_Rodney froze, finger poised on the button. "Wraith?"_

_---------_

_Teyla interrupted with urgency in her voice. "John, I can feel…"_

_All the radio's blared in unison. "Colo… Wraith coming through Starg…."_

---------

Rodney paused for a second before collecting himself and sneered as he turned to face the hologram. "Where?"

"They have come through the Stargate."

"My team is out there," he replied horrified.

"Yes, your team is just outside this complex."

Rodney's eyes narrowed, "How do you know that?"

"You can see for yourself." Moire pointed to the control panel behind him.

Rodney spun around and the panel display flicked through a series of programs and images until only one image remained. He could see them; Sheppard, Teyla, Carson, Zelenka and a few others from Atlantis. He couldn't see Ronon but the others were scrambling about, obviously alerted to the presence of the Wraith. His mind ran through the possibilities. The complex had sensors and was shielded… "Is this _complex_ shielded from the Wraith?"

"Yes."

"So if we get them in here…." He muttered to himself lost in thought, the beginnings of a plan.

"No one else can enter."

Interrupted, Rodney glared at Moire and spat out, "So _we_ are safe and they are not?"

"The complex must be protected."

"At the expense of my team?" He was incensed and yelled at the hologram. "How do I get out of here?"

"You can not leave until you have completed the task," Moire replied.

Rodney continued to berate the hologram, "Task? My team is out there defenseless and you want me to do something for you?" It was totally unacceptable.

"If you want to save them," Moire stated with an expressionless face.

"And how am I supposed to do that. Does this lab have drones?"

"No."

"Then what, we ask them to leave politely?" Rodney taunted.

"This complex has the capacity to repel the Wraith from the planet."

"With what?" He replied exasperated. Even though he didn't have any scanners with him, Rodney couldn't fathom how this lab, that was roughly the size of Atlantis's control room, could contain anything useful.

"The scientists of this complex were experimenting with ways to stop Wraith. They developed a shield that could affect them. The program to initialise it was left incomplete."

"So the program is like a big can of bug repellant." Sheppard was rubbing off on him. "So what does this repellant do?" Rodney was concerned; he needed to know a little more as Teyla was part Wraith. Would it kill her?

"It incapacitates the Wraith allowing the human inhabitants to dispose of them."

"So, again what do you want me to do?"

"Your task is to complete the program and initialise it. I know you will be able to achieve this."

"You expectations of me are high."

"You are a scientist are you not? Familiar with Ancient technology?"

Now that was damn right creepy. "How _do_ you know my name and what I do?"

"I am programmed to know everything."

"And who programs you?"

"The scientists."

"And where are the scientists?"

"Dead."

"Well that makes your programming a little strange doesn't it."

Moire didn't answer him.

"How can I believe anything you are _programmed_ to say?"

"It is not me you should trust, but your abilities to initialise the program."

Rodney didn't know what to say to that. "Show me where the program is and I will get to work." He moved towards the control panel. Doranda broke to the surface and he attempted to quell the memory. This time he was being asked by an Ancient hologram to complete a weapon and test it.

"The program is not there. It can only be accessed via the chambers." Rodney looked at Moire a little suspiciously.

"The program was developed in another environment where mental capacities are stimulated to their full potential, unhindered by the physical trappings. The scientists were able to construct this program with greater speed in the chamber."

"You mean in virtual reality." Moire looked at him blankly. "It's what we call it. So I will find this program easily?"

"There will be another guide to assist you."

Rodney thought about it and looked back to the display. The people on the screen were in serious trouble. P-90s couldn't hold off the Wraith forever. Hell, there could be more on the way. This shield sounded like the best option and he had no Plan B at the moment. He knew they didn't have time for him to think about it all day.

"One thing, what happened to the scientists? I am not stepping into _that_ until you tell me."

"Their deaths were unrelated to the chambers. You must hurry, the power drain on the initialisation makes this complex temporarily vulnerable."

Rodney hoped that meant the shields would come down and Sheppard and the others would discover the complex. He definitely wasn't happy about it. It was unlikely the hologram was telling him the whole truth.

"Time is of the essence."

"Yes, yes I am going," he spat out. " What about the boy?"

The boy looked at Rodney and gave him a crooked smiled as he moved closer to the hologram.

"I will guard him."

-----

Rodney took a deep breath and lay down on the platform. Moire and the boy looked at Rodney as the glass cover descended on him. Rodney closed his eyes and memories of his time on the Aurora flooded into his mind. Right, they made it out safe and sound last time so why would this be any different. He giggled a little hysterically. This was a bad plan. A very bad plan. No one was coming for him. He had gotten himself into this, he would get himself out. He had to save the day.

It was black. Where was he? This was different than the Aurora virtual environment. One second he was in the pod the next he was standing in a hallway trying to ask some guards where Sheppard was. It was seamless. He supposed that not all of the virtual programs were standardized. The scientists may have modified it for their own purpose. Oops, he still had his eyes closed. Rodney opened his eyes and looked around. He allowed himself a moment of recognition. "Huh." He was stunned, he hadn't expected this.

----

Ronon gritted his teeth. The detached exterior hid his true feelings. He was stuck, wedged between two battles, unable to engage in either. The weapon prevented their movement and the barrier prohibited the Wraith from approaching them.

He growled as a Wraith stared at him, smiling. It moved toward them avoiding the carnage that Sheppard and the rest were unleashing. Ronon was surprised for a second when the Wraith continued towards them seemingly breaching the barrier. When the weapon didn't fire he quickly pointed his gun and fired at the Wraith who in turn dropped instantly into a senseless heap. Smiling Ronon helped Johnston up and they ran ahead into the foray.

------

A/N - I know, I know another short chapter. I promise to make the next one longer...or at least I'll try. As always a big thank you to Marie who is the real expert. Any leftover mistakes are always entirely mine. Also thank you to those that have reviewed.


	12. Sacrifice

Chapter 12 – Sacrifice

'To live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering.'

_Roberta Flack_

----

Sheppard was feeling a little overwhelmed. They were somewhat sheltered from the rocky alcove that stood behind and thick, dense brush on either side. The menace was right in front of them. Maegan had been pushed back behind the group; forced to take shelter behind the few rocks that jutted from the ground. All of the team were firing at the Wraith; Zelenka looking a little out of his element, firing wide of the vampiric targets. Sheppard thought they didn't have enough ammunition to carry on like this. He had counted at least twenty more Wraith approaching when a hand clasped onto his shoulder. He was surprised and relieved to see Ronon.

Realizing the forcefield was down he yelled to Zelenka. "Stop firing. Shield's down. Go and see if there's something there to help us."

Johnston replaced Zelenka and the firing continued. As the Wraith advanced, the team was forced back toward the rock face. Sheppard was looking for options; they were now 10 metres away from the equipment Zelenka had brought from Atlantis. Sheppard began targeting it and the others followed suit. Bullet holes ripped into the black cases and it eventually exploded; the plastic and metal impaling nearby Wraiths. The resulting fireball gave them a short reprieve as the nearby shrubbery caught fire creating a blockade.

Zelenka was swearing and Sheppard didn't need a translator to understand its meaning. He stared at the Wraith behind the firewall and trained his gun on the closest one. He yelled to Zelenka, "Found anything yet?"

"Colonel, you must see this."

Sheppard quickly crossed the short distance to the cave, his course taking him past Silverson. Carson was checking the man's pulse while pointing his gun at the Wraith. He shook his head as Sheppard passed.

Zelenka was standing at an opening in the rock face. "Colonel, there is small cave here with very high power readings but no power source. There is no weapon."

"Sheppard!" Ronon growled.

He turned around as the firing started again. The Wraith had breeched the fiery obstruction and begun to advance again. They all fired what remained of their ammunition, careful to avoid the stunner pulses. Suddenly, their bullets stopped in midair and dropped to the forest floor.

For a second, Sheppard took in the sight before recognition kicked in. He yelled, "Get down," before slamming into Zelenka, pushing them away from the entrance of the cave.

A burst of white light connected with Johnston who was the last to find shelter. He gave a short cry and fell to the ground.

Sheppard rolled off Zelenka. Damn. He keyed his radio to contact the others. It was worth a try. They were trapped inside the forcefield now. Each team member radioed back except Johnston. Frustration laced all their voices; none more than Carson. There was no way to reach the man.

Sheppard looked out from their confine. He could see the Wraith firing into the invisible barrier but nothing would get through. He wondered why the barrier had deactivated. If it had disappeared once, chances were they wouldn't be safe here forever.

Just then, Maegan stood up. Sheppard and Zelenka yelled for him to get down but Maegan rushed towards them. When nothing happened, Ronon stood up. He nodded at Carson who hurried over to Johnston. Carson closed his eyes and bowed his head for a moment; a gesture of respect for the man's life. Carson opened his eyes and focused on Sheppard but his attention was diverted by the opening next to him.

Maegan had almost reached Sheppard and Zelenka when he let out a cry of joy. Sheppard looked over his left shoulder. Standing next to him was a blonde four year old boy wearing a red shirt and brown pants.

------

It was the ancient post on Doranda. Rodney didn't know whether to be amazed or horrified. There were people walking in the corridor oblivious to his arrival. Were they Ancients? Was this a simulation of life on Doranda? No one acknowledged his presence as he tried to strike a conversation; he was beginning to wonder if they could even see him.

Rodney jumped when a hand was placed on the small of his back. Whipping around, he stared at the person who dared breach his personal space.

She smiled, "I am your guide."

Rodney began to back away, his heart thudding in his chest. Wide eyed, he ran toward the other end of the corridor stealing one quick glance as he turned the corner before she was lost from his view.

-----

"Damen." In that one word, Maegan expressed a variety of emotions; concern, anger and exasperation. "Where have you been? Why did you not stay in the village?"

Ronon and Teyla had approached during the exchange, while the remainder of the team faced the barrier; weapons at the ready, anticipating any change in their luck.

Sheppard looked at the reunion in front of him. He was glad Maegan had found his half brother but where was his Chief Scientist? "Hey, can you ask him about Rodney? Has he seen him?"

Maegan paused in his interrogation to relay the questions and waited for Damen to reply. The boy acknowledged Sheppard with a wide toothy smile and just pointed to the darkened opening in the rock wall.

Zelenka muttered something about a significant power build up and the boy grabbed one of Sheppard's fingers. He tugged on Sheppard's hand, expecting him to follow. Sheppard nodded to the others and allowed himself to be led into the cave.

There was nothing in this small, no it couldn't even be called small it was barely a few meters wide, cave but it was deceptively dark. Sheppard flicked on the P90's light and maneuvered it with his right hand; his left incapacitated by the boy's tight grip. There was definitely no Rodney in here.

Teyla and Ronon watched the mismatched duo while Zelenka talked to Sheppard. "Colonel there is energy reading right in front of you."

Sheppard pointed the P90 at the smooth rock. "There's nothing here. It's just an empty cave." An insistent tugging pulled Sheppard in the direction of the wall. He stepped around some rocks jutting from the ground and followed the boy. They stopped just in front of the wall and Sheppard did a double take when the boy seemingly disappeared into the wall, his tiny hand still clasped onto Sheppard's finger.

"Oh Crap."

"Sheppard. You okay?" Ronon stepped into the cave and the light from Teyla's P90 shone in Sheppard's face.

"Just a little busy at the moment. I found another wall that's devouring me." Sheppard managed a quick smile as his shoulder was consumed by the wall. Ronon grabbed onto Sheppard's right hand and attempted to pull him back. It happened so quickly. When Sheppard was completely swallowed Ronon shouted at Zelenka to scan the wall again as Maegan questioned Teyla about what was happening.

While taking readings, Zelenka wondered if this was where Rodney had been the entire time. Was this another portal? Were the Ancients behind this threshold?

------

A/N I lied, it's only a little bit longer. Thanks to Marie again - I don't know where this story would be without you :D


	13. Betrayal

Chapter 13 – Betrayal

"I am wary of Greeks even when they are bringing gifts."

_Laocoon_

----

Sheppard blinked at his surroundings and focused on the small figure beside him. Damen was sucking his thumb, staring at him. Sheppard let out a low whistle which echoed in the room. Damn; this looked a lot like Ancient technology. The whole room seemed to be carved out of rock and there were panels and lots of devices about. It looked suspiciously like a lab, one that was powered but apparently unmanned. Sheppard turned back to the entrance only to see a rock wall.

He keyed the radio in his ear, "Hello, anyone out there?"

"Yes, Colonel. It is good to hear your voice," Teyla replied, "Have you found Rodney?"

"I can see a lot of shiny things that I'm sure would attract him but the man isn't anywhere to be seen."

"How are you feeling Colonel?" Carson asked.

"Just peachy," Sheppard replied as Zelenka cut in. "Colonel, can you return the same way you came? We are not able to breech the wall."

Sheppard looked at the boy and turned toward the wall. He stretched his hand to meet the barrier and, as his fingertips breeched the wall, he called into his radio, "Coming through."

His hand had entirely disappeared but he could still feel it and he didn't feel like he was going to be pulled into the wall. He wriggled his fingers.

"Colonel, we see your hand," Zelenka commented. "We are going to pull you through."

"No. Let me see if we can both get out." Sheppard retracted his hand and moved toward the boy. Damen looked at him with vague curiosity as Sheppard gently grasped onto his hand and walked into the wall through to the other side.

----

He just needed a moment to think; a moment alone. He ducked into an empty room and slammed his hand against the panel effectively shutting himself in. Rodney paced in silent contemplation, a scowl plastered on his face and his hands animated by his thoughts. What the _hell _was going on? This was a simulation to finish the programming of a weapon against the Wraith. A _simulation_ that was based on Doranda, that happened to have an officer from the Aurora in it? The exact same one that was taken over by a Wraith? Rodney stopped pacing to shake his head. He bent over and rubbed the palm of his hand on his forehead in an attempt to ease the slight headache that was forming. Was this a simulation based on a memory? Then whose memory and for what purpose?

Straightening up, Rodney decided that he wasn't going to solve this puzzle by hiding. He had entered this simulation to finish the weapon program to 'save the day'. There were Wraith outside of this reality and he knew that Sheppard and the others needed his help.

He slapped his hand on the panel and the door opened with a soft swish. Rodney took a deep breath, collected himself and strode out of his hideout to look for some answers.

----

The cave was a little cramped now, with Teyla, Zelenka, Sheppard and Damen all sharing the same space. Sheppard let Damen go and the boy weaved amongst the adults, walking toward the light.

Sheppard looked at the others, "We need to get back there. It looks like an Ancient lab. Let's see if two people can fit through this _enchanted_ doorway."

Zelenka looked alarmed. "You say that it is Ancient? Doorway must be booby trapped; look at shield and energy weapon. It may not allow those without Ancient gene in."

Sheppard waved off Zelenka's concerns and smiled at him. "Let's just try shall we." Zelenka nodded.

"I'll see you soon…if it works," Sheppard wiggled his eyebrows as he finished speaking to Teyla and Ronon.

Facing Zelenka, he reached his hand out toward the wall and mentioned, "Dr Z, we're going for a little ride. Hang on tight; it gets a little bumpy on reentry."

When Sheppard's hand slid right through the barrier, Zelenka clasped onto Sheppard's shoulder allowing himself to be dragged along. Sheppard drawled to the others, "I'll be back."

Once they were lost from view, Teyla and Ronon patiently waited for Sheppard's return.

-----

Rodney walked to the nearest terminal and searched through the database for something…anything, but there was nothing except rubbish. It meant_ nothing_, it was all nonsense. He rubbed his forehead again as his headache increased its tempo.

A soft cough behind him stopped his exploration. "Hello Rodney. I am Trebal, your guide."

Rodney turned to see the Aurora officer once more. Well, hot as she was…oh and why did she have to have long blonde curly hair, he wanted to know a few things. "What is this?" He demanded waving his hands about, "Why are we at Doranda? Aren't you meant to be on the Aurora? Why is there _nothing_ in the database?" He raised his eyebrows and folded his arms as he waited for a reply.

"I am a product of your mind. The simulation takes elements from your memories to fashion the environment and guide."

"Why?" He smirked.

"To ensure compatibility."

"Perfect. Of all my memories it decided to takes these ones? I expected a room with a panel to work at and hey presto program finished." Rodney paused in his ranting and his brow creased. He looked directly at Trebal who was frowning and asked, "Why do we have to be compatible?"

"The simulation can only be created when the subject and program become one." Trebal smiled mysteriously as she finished and Rodney shivered. "One?" he squeaked and took a sharp breath, "What do you mean _one_?" he demanded, his voice recovered.

"This was all explained to you by the Parcae guide. Why do you question now? You agreed to the sacrifice."

Rodney sputtered and blood pounded in his ears, "What sacrifice? I am here to complete the weapon program to save my team and this complex from the Wraith!"

Trebal frowned, "To complete the program the simulation does not need your input it need only draw on your memories. That is what powers the weapon and the memory banks are now almost complete. The weapon can only be activated by another outside of this simulation."

Rodney gasped, opening and closing his mouth several times, making him look like a fish out of water; out of its element. "But she said the scientist's deaths were unrelated to the chamber."

"You won't die, you will live forever…within the weapon."

"WHAT!" The pounding in Rodney's ears and head swelled to an unbearable level and he staggered to the wall with Trebal watching him. Rodney slid down the wall to the floor watching the amusement in Trebal's face until he closed his eyes.

-----

"See, just as I said, lovely shiny things you scientists like but no Rodney." The look Zelenka gave him paled in comparison to what Rodney could deliver.

Only Teyla, Ronon, Zelenka and himself had made the trip through the entrance. Carson, Maegan, Damon and the rest of the team were outside watching the shield, waiting for them to sweep the lab and give it the okay.

Sheppard imagined this lab had been fashioned out of the hillside. It looked almost circular with panels to the west of the entrance, devices and doohickeys of some sort on tables five or six metres in front of them and a few rooms to the west.

They spread out, looking for any sign that Rodney was there. Teyla and Ronon were checking out the rooms while Zelenka and Sheppard looked at the panels. The display flickered to life once Sheppard touched it. The screen had multiple pictures each showing what the Wraith were doing. On one picture the village was burning, on another there were people, mouths open in a silent scream while their essence was sucked from them, the third showed darts scooping up people and on the last picture Sheppard could see them, or rather the others at the entrance to the cave; alert and waiting.

So the Wraith were having a little party without them. How wonderful. "Zelenka, see what you can find in there."

"Colonel, we have found Rodney." Teyla spoke evenly.

"Where?"

"In the room farthest from the entrance."

"Okay I'll be right there." He turned to speak to the person at the panel when Ronon made a request causing Sheppard to worry a little. "Bring Dr Zelenka with you."

----

Rodney roused himself from his deep slumber. This was no time to nap, not when the Wraith were coming. He sighed and moved to the edge of the bed, his head aching. Bed? When had he gone to bed? He was supposed to be working on a program to incapacitate the Wraith. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, wincing as his headache drummed a confused melody. Coffee, he needed coffee. He sat up straight and rolled his head gingerly from side to side trying to work out the kinks then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He took a deep breath and let out a yawn and another wince.

Opening his eyes he faced the wall and saw his many accomplishments plastered on it. He softly snorted, "I'm sure the Wraith will take them all into consideration when they arrive."

Rodney let out a groan as his headache flared to epic proportions and nausea rumbled in the pit of his stomach. The effort of getting up had drained him. This was not the time to get a migraine. Energy sapped, he lay back down on the bed. He looked at the earpiece beside his bed and closed his eyes; he would call Carson in a minute.

-----

A/N: Thanks to the fabulous beta Marie, the comma queen and all round best thing since sliced bread. -wiggles her eyebrows-


	14. Fate

Chapter 14 – Fate

'Man's ultimate destiny is to become one with the Divine Power

which governs and sustains the creation and its creatures.'

_Alfred A Montapert_

------

Rodney was in an Aurora stasis pod; one of five lining the room. Sheppard cursed, "What the hell is he doing in one of those things again?"

"He does not like small spaces," Teyla observed, "but I am sure he would only be in there if he had too."

That was precisely what worried Sheppard. "Zelenka see if you can find any information about these pods."

Zelenka whipped out a data pad and started to connect it to the wall. As they watched him access the pod, Sheppard keyed his radio. "Carson, come on through. You've got the gene so it should work. Bring Maegan and Damen with you." He paused, "We found Rodney."

Carson let out a sigh of relief. "Is he okay?"

"You'd better see for yourself."

"Okay, we'll be there in a tick."

-----

Well what did he expect; hanging upside down for a long period of time tended to have that effect. He had been dangling while SuperFord and that Conan wannabe had fought. His head was pounding and he was hot. It was ridiculous. He and Ford had been on numerous missions, but the quality time he'd recently spent with the man, running around in the suit, had damaged any alliance they once might have had. The man was addicted to the enzyme and out of his mind. Come on, he had tried to kill him. If He-Man hadn't been there...he shuddered at the thought and the pain in his head flared. Rodney groaned. It was hot, unbearably hot, but he didn't have the energy to take off the stupid red rubber suit, so he rested his head back on the puddle jumper wall instead. The coolness of the metal eased the throbbing, slightly.

He cracked one eye open and looked at the behemoth of a man that had cut him down. He sighed; Ford wasn't coming back with them. Hell, he didn't even want to think about what was happening to him right now. Of all the stupid things, getting beamed up onto a dart. It just proved how far gone he was.

Someone softly called his name and Rodney moaned at the person trying to get his attention. Teyla was probably trying to talk to him but he didn't have the energy. All he wanted was the infirmary and some of Carson's drugs. The really, really good ones.

He let himself drift and thought no more of the Jumper, Ford or the person trying to talk to him.

----

Zelenka and Sheppard had tried to open the pod using the gene and accessing the panel. They had ascertained that Rodney was alive but weren't sure why they couldn't get him out, so Ronon and Zelenka had gone to the main panel to find out any information.

Carson, Maegan and Damen had arrived soon after, escorted by Teyla. Carson gasped when he saw the pods. "What's the lad got himself into this time?" He started asking questions about the pod and Rodney's condition that Sheppard couldn't answer until Sheppard pointed him in the direction of Zelenka.

Maegan and Damen had stood a little away from the unhappy reunion. Sheppard's exasperation changed to curiosity when he noticed Damen scowling at the pods. Maegan quickly veered Damen to the door and away from Sheppard's scrutiny. "Let's leave them alone for a while," he hushed.

Sheppard was moving to the exit to question Maegan and the boy when Zelenka called over the radio, "Colonel, pod appears to be linked into the mainframe, but can not be opened unless program overridden."

"Well do it then," Sheppard commanded.

"I have concerns about program itself. You must see this."

Sheppard sighed, Wraith at the door and the answer man lying there like Sleeping Beauty. His mind wandered momentarily and he thought he'd better go and see what the dwarves wanted. If he called them Doc and Grumpy…who would Teyla be then? He glanced at her and she nodded, "I will remain with Rodney." Ah well certainly not Dopey he thought as he strode towards the other end of the complex.

----

"What's up?" Sheppard called.

"The program was encrypted with code. It appears that Rodney was here." Zelenka spoke excitedly as he looked at the screens that popped up on the panel. He wasn't sure how Zelenka knew that Rodney had been there.

"What was he tinkering around with this time?" Rodney couldn't resist Ancient technology and this place looked like a treasure trove.

"This complex is designed to defend planet against Wraith." Zelenka practically bounced with enthusiasm. "Data implies there is weapon in the complex that will repel the Wraith."

"So we could get rid of the little buggers outside then?" Carson wondered.

"Hold your horses. What is it exactly? You know not all weapons the Ancients made turned out so well. This place is a little deserted for such an important weapon." Sheppard remained calm despite Zelenka and Carson's eagerness.

"I have not found much more than the weapon is designed to use a lot of energy and the pods are linked to the program."

Ronon broke his silence. "How?"

"I need a little more time to access the program fully."

"You have," Sheppard glanced at his watch,"30 minutes before I open up the pod myself. Whether it wants to or not."

----

Zelenka feverously pored through the database while Carson asked him questions. After 20 minutes an "Oh no" slipped from Carson and Zelenka's lips. Ronon raised his eyebrows at the synchronized worry. Zelenka let out a gasp and muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sheppard enquired.

"Old proverb, _do not always expect good to happen, but do not let evil take you by surprise_."

"Oh I'd like to say nothing surprises me anymore but look where we are!" He waved his hands around indicating the complex.

"Colonel, we have a big problem." Carson started, "Zelenka has accessed most of the files and Rodney has got himself into a right pickle this time."

"You know that information the Ancients were transporting to Atlantis on the Aurora?"

"Yes…" Sheppard was a little concerned with the worry in Carson's voice.

"Well, it was all about this place. The database catalogues _everything_ to do with this complex from the experiments to the weapon."

Zelenka continued, "Rodney's encryption program unlocked the files but they could only be accessed once the weapons program was initialized. The communication logs, personnel files and experiments details, everything that went on and is going on right now."

Sheppard and Ronon stood silently before the concerned pair as Maegan, Teyla and Damen walked into the main room, drawn towards the troubled group.

"The weapon's designed to repel the Wraith from the planet." Carson looked nervously at Teyla, "It immobilizes anyone with Wraith DNA."

"What, they die?" Sheppard was shocked at the thought of Teyla being harmed.

"No, no they are paralyzed so they can be killed." Carson finished.

"Sooo why is it not working?"

Carson and Zelenka looked at each other, each willing the other to talk first. Ronon coughed loudly and Zelenka was startled into continuing, "It requires an unusual power source. One that was banned by the Ancient council."

Sheppard had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He guessed this was where Rodney came into it.

"The weapon is composed of two parts; the power source here, and the weapon above the planet. This complex has already been initialized by Rodney through this control panel but the weapon can not be activated as it needs some type of password."

"So what's Rodney doing in the pod then?" Sheppard challenged.

"The prophecy was true." Maegan interrupted. "You are the strangers, the Wraith _are_ here and this is the weapon."

"What did you say?" Sheppard thought back to what the Magi had said and pulled out the roughly written prophecy she had told them. He thrust the paper at Zelenka, "Can you make anything out of this?" Zelenka pushed his glasses further up his nose and peered at the document.

"The bloody comet." Carson turned to Maegan, "How many nights has that comet been in the sky?"

"Every night that I have been alive." Maegan answered.

"It must be the weapon." Teyla ventured, her eyes meeting Sheppard's.

"Okay, but why is Rodney in the pod?" Sheppard asked again.


	15. Duplicity

Chapter 15 - Duplicity

'Three can keep a secret, if two are dead. '

_Benjamin Franklin_

----

_Carson and Zelenka looked at each other, each willing the other to talk first. Ronon coughed loudly and Zelenka was startled into continuing, "It requires an unusual power source. One that was banned by the Ancient council."_

_Sheppard had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He guessed this was where Rodney came into it._

"_The weapon is composed of two parts; the power source here, and the weapon above the planet. This complex has already been initialised by Rodney through this control panel but the weapon can not be activated as it needs some type of password."_

"_Okay, but why is Rodney in the pod?" Sheppard asked again._

----

Sheppard's question put a damper on the excitement caused by the discovery of the weapon. "The power source can only be initialised in a virtual environment. As far as I can tell it allows only someone with the Ancient gene to access it."

"So Rodney initialised it. What's he still doing in there?" Sheppard approached the control panel intent on looking at the information accessed so far.

"We have only looked at twenty-five percent of the database. There is a lot of data." Zelenka turned from addressing Sheppard to look at the panel.

Looking at his watch Sheppard countered," Well you only have another fifteen minutes to go."

----

Sheppard looked at Maegan who had approached the Doctors at the control panel. He thought about the supposed comet and wondered whether there was anything in the village's past history about it and the complex. When he joined the group at the panel to discuss the prophecy and the village's defence against the Wraith, Damen slipped away.

Ronon tracked the smallest individual's escape. He watched as the boy walked towards the far end of the complex with determination set in his stride. He caught Sheppard's eye and nodded at the boy's retreating figure.

Sheppard turned to see Damen disappear into one of the far rooms. He figured that Damen wasn't just curious about the place, he knew something. The boy hadn't said a word since they'd met. That was down right creepy. A boy of his age should be a chatterbox. Sheppard had to admit that with recent events; his father dying, the Wraith and being stuck with Rodney, the boy could be a little preoccupied. But why would he go to the pod room?

"It seems your brother likes to wander off." Maegan hadn't noticed Damen's absence, in fact he seemed more interested in the Ancient complex than the little boy. "Don't worry we will go and get him." Sheppard had wanted a moment alone with the boy, away from his _adoring_ brother. He excused himself and Teyla from the conversation and left Carson nodding his head at Maegan's questions and the silent stare Ronon was giving him. He smiled back at Ronon and gave him a wave. Ronon loved geek watching.

-----

Rodney rolled his shoulders and neck to ease the tension out of them. He'd been on stimulants for the past several days and exhaustion was starting to catch up with him. He walked towards his quarters for a quick shower.

The Daedalus and a working ZedPM were here, Ford was gone and the Wraith thought Atlantis has been obliterated by the blast. He drew in a deep breath and winced at the dull throbbing at the back of skull. He'd surveyed the damage on the way back from the Control room and sighed at the loss of life. Damn SGC military. Who did they think they were? The shoot 'em up style obviously hadn't worked so who had they come to next…the scientists. He was sick of it.

A sharp stab of pain made him cringe as he stood at the door to his room. His hand hovered over the control crystals and he remained undecided as to whether he should see Carson for some drugs, which he probably wouldn't give him, or go have that shower.

Decision made, he slammed his hand against the wall then strode into his room. He heard someone call out his name as the door closed. Well they could wait until he was finished. As much as he didn't like to admit it, even Superman needed a little downtime. They would have to make do without him if there was a crisis in the next 20 minutes

----

Damen stood at the threshold taking in the room. He silently approached the pod, tears welling in his eyes. He looked at Rodney's still form through the pod's clear cover and let out an angry cry into the empty room," You promised."

"Who promised?" Sheppard and Teyla walked into the outburst and approached the boy.

"Parcae." He sobbed.

"Promised what?" Teyla tried to coax the boy to calm down by rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

"I liked him, he was funny when he wasn't…" Damen scowled in a mini-McKay fashion.

Speaking of Rodney in the past tense made Sheppard very nervous.

"Who is this Parcae?" Sheppard wanted answers.

A bright light engulfed the room. "I am."

----

Teyla tightened the hand she had laid on the boy's shoulder as the light receded to show an attractive blonde woman. She pulled him closer to her as the woman crouched by Damen.

"I am truly sorry," she admitted to the boy, "there was no other way."

Sheppard interrupted the Kodak moment, "Uh, hello. What'd you promise?"

"I am Parcae." She looked serenely at Sheppard, "I am the Custodian of the Ancient ways and preserver of life." She placed a hand on Damen's other shoulder.

"If you are the preserver of life, release Dr McKay from the pod." Teyla commanded.

"I am unable to do that until he has completed the task."

"What is this task?" Teyla critically eyed the woman. There was something that she couldn't place. She was familiar.

"To complete the weapon."

----

Zelenka's voice halted the conversation, "Colonel."

"Yes, a little busy at the moment."

"We have found the information you wanted." Zelenka sounded a little anxious.

"Be with you in five, we have a little information to process." Sheppard concluded and faced Parcae. "We figured some of this out ourselves. Rodney's initialised the weapon which is currently flying around the planet. Just need an access key and it will be good to go?"

"You are correct in some respects. But the program is not yet complete. Dr McKay is accomplishing that using the pod. The weapon can not be fired unless the key has been recognised."

"Colonel, you must see this." This time Carson requested his attention.

"Teyla, you talk to her. I'll go and see what they want."

Sheppard keyed his radio and asked Ronon to come back to the pod room. As they met in the hallway, Sheppard filled Ronon in on the developments. He didn't know who the hell was in that room with the boy, Rodney and Teyla, but Ronon would watch their back.

----

"Colonel, we must get Rodney out of the pod." Carson started as soon as he saw Sheppard.

Zelenka turned and Sheppard looked at the display panel. "What am I looking at?"

There were reports and what looked like a power readout flashing intermittently on the screen. The readout indicated that the level was almost 100 percent. Sheppard looked at Zelenka and raised his eyebrows. He didn't understand what was so significant.

"There's a woman in the pod room who appeared out of thin air. She has been updating me on Rodney's condition. Apparently he can't leave until he's finished programming the weapon. I hope you've found a way to get him out of there."

"This weapon should not exist." Zelenka paused and Carson continued, "The weapon was banned by the Ancient council in its earlier stages because of experiments. They showed it was unstable and the power requirements were unfeasible."

Sheppard was a little disturbed by the information. "But that readout indicates that it's almost at full power."

"Yes yes. The Aurora was sending information about the weapon to Atlantis. This base was to be destroyed and the information about the weapon transported to Atlantis. This weapon is very powerful. Calculations show that it may not work just on this planet, it looks like it could work on the whole solar system."

Shaking his head, "They don't aim small do they?" Sheppard thought of the Arcturus project on Doranda and the fall out from its failure. "What's wrong with the experiments? Why was it banned?"

"The science is quite different. It uses a person's mind to engage the primary weapon." Zelenka finished. Carson swore before informing the Colonel of the rest of the news. "Initial experiments to set up program left the subjects brain dead. The Ancient council stopped the research and the complex was abandoned." Sheppard raised his eyebrow at the last word.

Unflustered, Carson pointed to the control panel. "This report was written by the lead scientist who theorised that the brain could not handle the raw interface. She hypothesized that the subject's mind needed to be buffered before the interface and a simulation was the proposed solution."

"So, the obviously _banned_ project is up and running. Any idea how that happened?"

"We still have not read all the files, but we are reviewing the lead scientists log…a Moire Maden."

Sheppard looked at the log entries Zelenka pointed out. There seemed to be thousands. "What do the ones at the end say?"

"That's just it; the entries stop a month after the Aurora left. The scientists were instructed to destroy the complex then go to Atlantis. The last entry indicates that the complex was shielded while the scientists went to destroy the other equipment on the planet. "

"How bad is this?" Neither man could answer Sheppard's question immediately.

Carson cleared his throat. "The longer he is in there, the less likely he will come out as the McKay will all know."

---

A/N - Dedicated to Marie because she demanded it and has an adversion to the blonde women in this story.


	16. Descent

Chapter 16 – Descent

'A truth spoken before its time is dangerous.'

_Greek Proverb_

----

Rodney walked away from the chaos. He had to collect his thoughts. Too much had happened since their return. He hadn't missed the stares and angry eyes that sought him out when he was in a room. He couldn't deny he had heard the rumors floating around.

He walked out onto the abandoned pier and looked out at the vast rippling surface. The sunlight refracted off the waves and dazzled him.

Rodney recalled a theology class he'd once taken, "No man is an island, entire of itself...any man's death diminishes me, because I am involved in mankind; and therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee." John Donne didn't know Rodney. Isolation worked best for him. Keep everyone out. Geniuses could only truly rely on themselves. All his life he had let no one in. He'd just focused and that determination had led him to Atlantis and something else that had surprised him.

Here on Atlantis he had begun to realise that isolation wasn't the key. He had started to believe in mankind and let down some of his defences. _Trust in your fellow man_…he snorted again. Well look where that had gotten him.

He howled at the ocean as he ripped the radio out of his ear and threw it over the balcony. When had it all gone to hell? Head slightly bowed, he backed up to the wall and eased himself to the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes and grasping his head with his hands, he let out a choked sob. Oh God, did they really think that of him? Think that he was capable of… He closed his eyes and a gory vision penetrated his thoughts accompanied by an intense pain.

---

Sheppard faced Parcae with a deadly intent, "Get Rodney out of there."

Parcae calmly replied, "As I have said before, he must first complete the task."

"That's just bull. I've become partial to using McKay's brains to get us out of some tricky situations. It just doesn't work if he isn't a genius anymore. Get him out of there, _now_." He finished by resting his hand on his P90. Ronon stepped forward to enforce Sheppard's demands. Teyla eyed the situation and moved Damen towards the entrance.

Parcae blinked and stared at the group's defiance, "I am sorry but I cannot help you." Sheppard shielded his eyes from the bright light that engulfed the room and cursed the absence of the blonde woman.

----

The first thing he was aware of was pain. His arm was throbbing. He gently flexed his fingers. Sharp stabbing pains fingered their way up his arm leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. Rough fingers squeezed his shoulders and the throbbing in his ears subsided enough for him to realise that someone was trying to get his attention.

"Get up."

With his eyes closed he tried to place the voice and in his dazed state found it unfamiliar. Opening his eyes he immediately matched the voice to the face mere inches from his own and remembered the source of his anguish.

"Nice of you to rejoin us, Doctor McKay. Please continue. Tell us of the plan to save Atlantis."

Rodney looked at the blood soaking into the sleeve of his jacket and whimpered at his weakness.

At Rodney's hesitation, the leader beckoned a wiry young man with a nod.

"You wish for Kaain to help you remember?"

Blue eyes faced brown ones and the former broke the connection. Sheppard wouldn't have bowed to such interrogation tactics, but then again he was military.

As Kaain advanced, with the sharp blade already tinted red, a new fear was instilled in him.

"If you won't talk, I'm sure Dr Weir can be persuaded."

Anger flashed in the blue eyes. "Leave her out of this."

"No. Bring Dr Weir back from the supply rooms."

Rodney swallowed, resigned to his fate.

Kolya smiled. "No, don't."

----

Zelenka and Carson frowned at what they saw. There had been an extra file embedded in Moire's personal logs. It detailed research unknown to the other scientists; genetic experimentations.

Carson skimmed down the notations and logs and swore at the screen. What the bloody hell had they been doing here? Experiments on themselves? He shuddered thinking of his own research and Ellia; heaven forbid if something else were to go wrong. The cursor on the screen flashed again indicating another link. The Scot pointed at it and questioned its purpose.

Zelenka quickly accessed the file and a list of names scrolled down the page. There were so many; thousands and thousands. After several minutes the list ceased; and the last two revealed very familiar names. Carson looked at Maegan as he keyed his radio and called for Sheppard again.

-----

A/N - Thanks Marie. A short chapter this post. I just wanted to give you, the wonderful reviewers, something before the weekend.


	17. Inheritance

A/N: Sorry _The Wraith Sleep Tonight_, the two names are not Kolya and Julie the cow.

----

Chapter 17 – Inheritance

"What we have inherited from our fathers and mothers is not all that 'walks in us.'

There are all sorts of dead ideas and lifeless old beliefs.

They have no tangibility, but they haunt us all the same and we can not get rid of them."

_Henrik Ibsen_

----

Sheppard stormed back from the pod room. Maegan stood a little away from Carson and Zelenka who were staring at him. "Colonel," Sheppard looked from Maegan to the pair, "we have found anomaly." Zelenka looked puzzled while Carson looked furious.

"Aye, but I wouldn't call it an anomaly. I'd call it the Ancients bloody screwing with themselves." Carson jerked his hand to the screen and Sheppard looked at the names settling on the last two. His eyes widened and he looked a little confused. "What are their names doing in the database?"

"Oh it appears the lead scientist did a few genetic experiments on herself. This list is her bloodline. We have an Ancient descendant, in this complex."

Sheppard swung around to face Maegan who was startled by the intense stare. Zelenka continued. "This complex was shielded after the Ancients banned the research into the weapon. They did not know of these experiments."

The soldier turned to the geneticist. "What were the experiments about?"

"Moire bound her descendants to this complex. Their DNA has a code. Only this code can activate the weapon."

The Colonel's eyes narrowed and then he cocked his head to one side. Digging his free hand into a vest pocket he drew out a rough piece of paper. He moved toward Zelenka and Carson and smoothed out its edges, then pointed to a passage of the scribbled writing. "What do you make of this passage?"

Zelenka turned to the Colonel, "We know that the weapon will affect the Wraith, the power levels are almost complete."

"What happens to Rodney when the weapon is activated?"

Sheppard brushed by the control panel and the display flickered then went blank. Zelenka pressed the keypad to no avail. Just then a siren wailed at the complex's occupants, the display flickered to life and various screens popped up.

The weapon was now at one hundred percent and there was a Wraith hive ship heading towards the planet.

----

A gentle voice beckoned him from his troubled slumber, "Dr McKay."

At his lack of response the caller gently shook his shoulder, rousing him from his nightmarish dream. Startled, he stood up straight and the chair he had been perched on spun away in protest.

"Yes, yes I'm up." He stood to attention as if waiting for a request. When he saw the visitor he shied away from her to retrieve his chair. "Look I don't have time for this. People to save, Wraith to kill, lab rats to yell at."

He waved his hands in the air signaling the conclusion of their interaction; he sat back on the chair, rested his elbows on the bench and stared at the device before him. Rodney reached for the mug beside him and, finding it empty, refilled it from the coffee pot on the next bench. He wasn't supposed to be drinking coffee but he didn't care, he needed it.

Undeterred the blonde woman walked around the bench to face the astrophysicist slowly sipping the dark liquid. She stared at his unkempt appearance taking in the red eyes and the pale complexion. "You haven't been to see me." He didn't look at her, as if he ignored her she would go away. "We both know that you can't just avoid the issue. It doesn't work like that. We are all worried about you."

He faced her and let out a little hysterical laugh then realizing his action, sneered, "Talking about it is not going to change the fact," he paused and swallowed," that I almost killed myself." If she hadn't been listening carefully she would have almost missed the next words, spoken so softly, "…for nothing."

She stared at him angrily. This had been going on for long enough. He had to be snapped out of it. "Rodney, I am afraid that if you are unable to commit to our sessions I have no alternative than to recommend to Dr Weir that you return to Earth."

Rodney stood up and closed his eyes. Silence met the challenge. His lack of response to her threat worried her. Beads of sweat had formed on his brow and his complexion had paled further, so his skin looked almost translucent.

"Rodney? Rodney!" As he swayed, she gasped and rounded the table to steady him. Instead she caught his shoulders as he dropped to his knees and cradled his head as he gently descended to the floor. Kate didn't dwell on the déjà vu-ness of the situation as she rushed to the nearest intercom on the wall. "Dr Beckett, medical emergency in Lab 8." She turned and stared at Rodney willing Beckett to hurry.

As Rodney's breathing hitched, the laboratory and surroundings faded until he and the blonde woman were in nothingness. No walls, no doors, no floors; nothing but the all consuming white.

The blonde looked at Rodney's still form and frowned at his sickly appearance. As she stepped toward Rodney she shimmered and her exterior changed.

Trebal crouched beside Rodney. She frowned, Rodney's actions were conflicting. The last time he had collapsed in Dr Heightmeyer's presence, the circumstances were not of his making. This time the memory showed that it was and in doing so he had risked everything to save his friends.

Trebal frowned again. As a guide, she was here to ease the transition of the subject to their new life. It had been a long time since anyone had come, but all of the past subjects had been willing. She couldn't fathom why Parcae had chosen this man to complete the task.

---

A/N 2: Thanks to the fabulous Marie for pointing out the areas for improvement.


	18. Origin

Chapter 18 - Origin

'In each family a story is playing itself out,

and each family's story embodies its hope and despair.'

_Auguste Napier_

---

Trebal continued to stare at Rodney's still form. She knew that her program was designed to ease the transition. To make it easier for the subject to shed their physical body. But she was created from the memory of another; not just this subject's and this was the form she ultimately preferred. Trebal crept closer to the shivering man and knelt beside him.

It had been a long time since anyone had accessed this program. In fact Trebal had waited for thousands of years for someone to break the silence. All of the other subjects had long since faded, integrated into the weapon's memory banks until they could not be separated from it. At first they had been scientists, and then people from the nearby village; hundreds of them willingly sacrificing their lives for the good of the rest, wanting to complete the weapon. Then they had stopped coming and Moire had not spoken to her since.

She had been left alone. All alone. Then he had come. There had been none like this man. Why had Parcae sent him? She had felt the passage of time but it had not dulled her intellect. All of the previous subjects had been willing. But this man was not. She had seen glimpses of his memories. His experiences invigorated her and scared her.

Parcae had deceived him…and her. She could not release him from the program, not until the cycle had been completed. With renewed sadness, Trebal touched his brow with her fingertips and slowly moved to caress his face, then stopped.

There were others in this complex. So caught up in the simulations she had missed their arrival. She accessed the database. The weapon was all now at full strength. Rodney had completed the task using only a fraction of his memories but there was something wrong with him. She was about to access his memories again when she gasped. The Wraith were on the planet. The weapon had to be activated.

----

"The weapon's ready?" Concerned, Sheppard touched the radio in his ear, "Teyla, how does Rodney look?"

"He is fairly pale," her calm voice replied, "Damen is still quite distraught."

Carson excused himself from the group and hurried toward the pod room, intent on looking Rodney over.

Sheppard eyed Maegan while he talked to Teyla. "Carson's on his way. Stay with him and get Ronon to bring Damen back to the main room."

At the conclusion of the instruction to Teyla, Maegan rubbed his hands together and fidgeted with his clothes. Sheppard looked at the man. Yup, they were going to have a little talk when Damen got here.

"Carson has just arrived."

---

Carson mumbled to himself as he made his way to the pod room. The confines of the Ancient device would limit his medical expertise, but he carried an Ancient medicinal tool they'd recently discovered on Atlantis. It was a personal diagnostic tool the size of an average mobile phone. Point it at a patient and their basic vitals signs were displayed on the small screen: blood pressure, pulse, temperature and respiration. Carson had jammed it into his vest when Sheppard requested him for the search and rescue. He hadn't really thought he would need it.

When they had been in the pod room earlier he had noted Rodney's vitals through that clear panel…was it plastic? He had been able to see through the material to observe part of Rodney from the neck up.

Rodney had been absent for about nine hours now. Who knew what he had been up to before stepping into the pod and what was happening to him now. He walked into the room only to pass Ronon and Damen in the opposite direction. He approached Teyla who was looking quite concerned at the clear view she had of Rodney.

"I have not seen him like this before." She remarked.

Carson peered at his untouchable patient. He pointed the medical device at Rodney and frowned at the reading. Pulse thready, low respirations and blood pressure. Rodney was pale, white and shivering. It looked like he was going into shock. Carson breathed deeply. "We've got to get him out of there." He didn't think Rodney was experiencing psychogenic shock this time.

---

Rodney opened his eyes and a light pierced his vision. A wave of dizziness overwhelmed him; he closed his eyes until he didn't feel like he was spinning out of control. Problem was that closing his eyes didn't eliminate the light entirely. "Will someone turn off the damn light!"

Silence met his request. Damn that Scot and his voodoo magic lackeys, where the hell were they? "I could be dying and you point a bright light in my face. I'm sick not vitamin D deficient."

Nope, still no assistance. Okay, there must be a little trouble in Atlantis. Funny, he didn't remember how he got here. Squeezing his eyelids tightly together he moved his hands and lifted them away from his body.

Yup, no problem there. He braced his arms behind him and attempted to sit up. Nope that was a bad idea as a gut wrenching pain prevented his movement from the floor. Floor? What the hell was he doing on the ground. Oh someone was going to pay for leaving him there…as soon as he could get up.

Oh God, he couldn't move his legs. It felt like there was a heavy, oppressive object weighing on his lower half. He tried to gently wriggle from out underneath the burden but that only made matters worse. As the excruciating pain subsided to a manageable level, he attempted to open his eyes again. All he could see was white. He blinked in an attempt to avoid the brightness. He closed his eyes, brought his hand up to shield himself from the invading light and twisted his head away from the annoyance.

He reached his hand out towards the offending glow and swatted his hand until it connected with a cylindrical object. A slight fizzle resulted and then he was plunged into darkness. Where the hell was he?

----

A few moments later Ronon appeared in the main control room with the distraught child. Sheppard knelt in front of him. He put his hands on Damen's shoulder, looked into the child's eyes and calmly spoke. "Hi. Remember me? I'm Rodney's friend. I was wondering if you could help me."

The boy sniffed and returned Sheppard's gaze with a lopsided smile. The soldier took this to be a good sign. "Who's Parcae?"

Damen's forehead crinkled as he thought about his answer. "She protects me."

"From what?" Sheppard enquired smiling back at the child.

"From the monsters," and he pointed to the control display behind Zelenka. His voice trembled as he lowered his hand and head, "I have to kill them."

Maegan stepped forward as Sheppard looked at the panel which showed the Wraith devastating the planet. Ronon restrained him and Maegan cried. "Do not tell them."

The boy cried at Maegan's outburst. Standing up tall, Sheppard patted the boy on his head and lead him to Zelenka. "Watch him." Zelenka looked a little unnerved and just nodded his head.

"Why the hell do I think you aren't very brotherly? What do you know about that list?" Sheppard's eyes narrowed on the cowering figure. Ronon had the man's hand behind his back and, by the looks of it, not at a very good angle. "I would think very carefully before answering."

---

A/N: Sorry for the delay. The plot bunny left me to help out with the Easter celebrations. I got a few postcards initially but it's too hard to communicate that way. A telephone number would have been nicer. Anyway it's back now and I'm sure we can come to a better arrangement so there won't be any more communication interruptions.

A/N 2: Thanks to two fabulous writers - **Pranksta** and **Tazmy** - for tweaking the chapter.


	19. Trepidation

Chapter 19 – Trepidation

'Fear is an emotion indispensable for survival.'

_Hannah Arendt_

"I have always known that Damen was special. Every since he was a baby all I heard was; protect Damen, look after Damen. Once my mother died, Brayt and Damen were all the family I had left; even though we weren't related by blood." Maegan lowered his head and spoke quietly. "When Brayt was killed and Tomas was granted custody of Damen, I was a little upset and Tomas banned me from seeing Damen. Until this day I had not seen him in many months." Maegan struggled against Ronon. He winced when Ronon moved his arm higher up his back. "You can not help him. Why do you think that family must be the only one to look after him?"

"But you aren't really his brother," Zelenka said, confused, moving toward the exchange.

"No. But there is another." Maegan smiled wistfully before Zelenka shook his head at the vagueness of the answer.

Sheppard glared at Maegan. "I think you need to give us a little more than that. Ronon and I are a little tired of your games."

Ronon growled at the man and twisted his hand for extra emphasis.

----

"Hello?" Rodney reached around in the darkness with his fingertips. He stretched his arms out to their limits, but he only encountered the same thing. The smooth, cold, hard surface he was lying on. Nothing else. Panting from his slight effort, he slapped his hands on the floor. Ouch! Nice move genius. He was frustrated, his body was letting him down. He couldn't move the burden from his legs to even crawl away from this predicament.

He shivered and searched his thoughts for his last memory. The effort made his head ache and resulted in a hysterical thought. Was he dead? No. No! That wasn't logical. He was trapped somewhere and still awaiting rescue. He was probably in Atlantis stuck in one of the lower levels. His hand reached for the radio in his ear only to find it missing. Something must have gone wrong. He was alone.

Doh! He could have smacked himself in the forehead. Why not look in his pockets for something useful. He never explored Atlantis without stocking up his vest. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

As his hand felt around the pockets of his vest, the floor shuddered. Loud creaks and moans echoed around him. He held his breath as the shuddering jarred his aching body and the weight on his legs shifted. Slowly the sounds subsided to nothing. Releasing the air in his lungs, he let out a nervous laugh. His mind wandered and the silence bore down on him. He felt trapped, restricted. Suddenly, he was short of breath. He was running out of air. Oh God, oh God, oh God, the room was running out of oxygen. He was in a sealed room.

As fear took hold, his breathing quickened but he couldn't get air into his lungs. Sweat prickled on his skin. In the back of his mind a little voice whispered that he needed to get this under control; there was plenty of air, he was just having a panic attack. Well it wasn't a good time for it. Not a good time at all. Come on genius get command over your body. As his lungs struggled, he lapsed into the technique he had been taught from a traumatic childhood experience.

_Come one Rodney; imagine you are in a wide open field. There is plenty of air here. No walls, no borders, no shadows. Only a blue sky and green grass. As far as the eye can see. Take a deep breath in and slow-ly let it out._

_Deep breath in…and out. _

_In…and…out. _

_In…and…out. _

_Breathe. _

As he slowly took in the air, the pounding in his ears reduced, his heart settled back down into his chest and he began to think of his dilemma. It took a moment of crisis for him to gain some clarity. He didn't think he was in Atlantis anymore. In fact, he _knew_ he wasn't in Atlantis anymore.

----

Damen looked at the scene unfolding before him and shifted a little further away from the men. He moved toward the control panel and inched his hand towards a compartment on the right side of the table-like structure. He paused. He was behind the group, listening to the cross words. Maegan was the only one who faced him, looking at him with a frightened face.

Damen frowned. Why was everyone so angry and scared? It upset him. He was here to do his task; to protect the others, just as Parcae had taught him. But, he didn't understand. Parcae had said that Rodney was going to help him; he just had to go to sleep for a while first. When Rodney woke up, he would help Damen. Rodney was the beneficiary; Damen was the key. Both of them were needed to restore order. He didn't want to wait for Rodney to wake up. He wanted him to be awake now!

Damen broke his gaze with Maegan and moved his hand from the compartment. He turned in the direction of the pod room, but stopped when the radios blared and Maegan cried out in pain.

----

Carson and Teyla felt utterly useless as Rodney's body started to shake and his breathing slowed. They jumped and banged on the clear panel telling Rodney to "Wake up" when his breathing hitched. Carson was horrified when his fingertips and lips started to turn blue.

"Colonel, we need to get Rodney out NOW!" Carson yelled into his radio.

"He is turning blue." Teyla added, her hand sore from pounding on the hard surface.

Carson reached for his medical device and pointed it at Rodney. No pulse – wait there was a pulse but it was very, very faint. As he pressed buttons, Teyla's gasp caught his full attention. He looked up from the device. Rodney wasn't blue anymore. He returned his puzzled face to the device's readout. Pulse, respiration and blood pressure. Normal. Well, as normal for Rodney as they could be.

He met Teyla's bewildered gaze and called Sheppard. "Uh, false alarm?"

"Come again?" came the confused reply.

"He had all the signs of going into shock but now all the symptoms are gone. He looks bloody normal now, like he's sleeping. Without examining him properly, I really have no explanation for what I'm seeing."

------

A/N - Many thanks once again to **Pranksta** and **Tazmy** for lending their time and skills. I will attempt to churn out another chapter or two before the weekends end. The bunny has been looking a little unwell since easter - too much chocolate I think... well at least its probably feeling a little better than Rodney and Maegan or umm those people on the planet. I haven't forgotten them or the Wraith  
-- rubs hands together -- hehehe.


	20. Lineage

Chapter 20 – Lineage

"Men heap together the mistakes of their lives and create a monster they call destiny."

_John Oliver Hobbes_

_------------_

_It took a moment of crisis for Rodney to gain some clarity. He didn't think he was in Atlantis anymore. In fact, he knew he wasn't in Atlantis anymore._

_----------_

_Damen frowned. Why was everyone so angry and scared? It upset him. He was here to do his task; to protect the others, just as Parcae had taught him. But, he didn't understand. Parcae had said that Rodney was going to help him; he just had to go to sleep for a while first. When Rodney woke up, he would help Damen. Rodney was the beneficiary; Damen was the key. Both of them were needed to restore order. He didn't want to wait for Rodney to wake up. He wanted him to be awake now!__  
_

-----------

Damen paused at the noise from the radios and Maegan's cry of pain. He stood undecided and watched the men refocus their attention on Maegan.

"People are dying out there and _here_," Sheppard ground out. "What the hell aren't you telling us?"

Ronon clenched his hand and Maegan grimaced; the pain from his tortured arm radiated into his shoulder and his fingers throbbed mercilessly. He looked at the incensed faces glaring at him. Their expression left no room for mistruths.

Jutting out his chin, he addressed the group. "I _am_ Damen's brother. I have been taught all that he knows and, like him, know it by heart." He looked away from the men to stare at the floor then quietly continued, "I just lack the ability to carry it out. You must be aware that Damen is the key…" Maegan hesitated, searching the men's faces. Sheppard nodded in recognition and waved his hand in a circular motion to hurry him along. His stern expression combined with mouthing '_and_' stressed to Maegan the need to talk fast, "…the _only_ reason the weapon will work. You have seen the list. Brayt is dead and his son is the only one capable of saving _everyone_."

"How does this help us?"

----------

Zelenka cursed in his native tongue when Carson relayed news of Rodney's condition. He removed his hand from Damen's shoulder and stepped towards the others. Sheppard and Ronon were encouraging Maegan to tell them the truth. As he appraised their tactics, he processed the information from the database in his mind.

The relevant parts of the database discussed the manufacture of the pod, its interface with the weapon, the application of the weapon, but nowhere in the database was any reference made to the release of a pod's occupant. He was not surprised after looking at the secret files, but was rather saddened to learn of the experiments and was once again reminded that the mistreatment of your fellow man in the name of science was not only limited to Earth. What baffled Zelenka was how unlikely it was that the Ancients were not aware of the after events. Actually, he was outraged by the fact that they hadn't intervened – they had after all banned the experiment, why hadn't they kept tabs on it? The shield surely could not have screened its continued existence from the Ancients. Where were they? Mind you, where were they during the Doranda experiment?

Zelenka paused in his thoughts to rub his hand over his face, feeling the stubble on his face. He couldn't activate the weapon; the council had declared it unstable. They had already borne witness to a failed Ancient weapon and he was reluctant to participate in another.

Angry words and another cry of pain interrupted his thoughts. The madness of the situation was frustrating Zelenka. He felt the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. What could he do? What would Rodney do? Come up with a plan to activate the weapon and save everyone. Zelenka resolved that everyone would make it out of this, including Rodney.

Determined, he lapsed back into analyzing the situation. So how were they going to save everyone, get the hell out of there and stop the little problem of the Wraith on the planet? This weapon was supposed to repel them. It seemed to be the only way to get out of there, but there was more here than met the eye and the database had revealed little. Initiating the weapon seemed foolhardy – it wasn't a controlled experiment. There were too many unknown variables. Once it triggered, how much of the power source would be consumed during the discharge? How would it be recharged? The energy source could not be defined – the database did not reveal the true nature of the power only that it was within the complex and the council had only said it was impractical. The mind was definitely a main factor in the initialization of the weapon – oh and Rodney always professed to be the greatest genius in two galaxies. He would be laughing at him if he were here.

Zelenka winced. Well he wasn't here but Zelenka was and there were three things he wanted to clarify. For one, Damen was the key. He theorized that since he was related to the original Ancient, Moire, who had run the experiments in the complex, his DNA was likely to be the key. Maegan's forced words had only confirmed this.

He also theorized that someone else had been here. The entry logs proved that person had been here in the past month, updating the lineage register in the database. He hadn't revealed this to Sheppard yet – his attention was focused on Maegan at the moment. Maybe if he looked through the database again he could view the communication logs to see who this person was.

Intent on his mission, Zelenka left the trio to their interrogation. It was only then that he noticed Damen was gone.

----------

Grabbing the turned head with his hand, Sheppard trained Maegan's face back to him. "So he is the chosen one. My man is in that contraption. His mind is linked to the weapon that the Ancients banned. Why the hell would we want to activate the doomsday weapon?"

"You must activate the weapon!" Maegan shouted desperately.

Sheppard raised his eyebrow and a wry smile replaced the scowl that had been on his face the past few minutes; that last comment had hit a nerve. "Why would we want to do that? We are safe in here. The Wraith will leave once there's no one left."

"Nonononononononono." Moving forward, despite Ronon's hold on him, Maegan lunged for Sheppard. "He must be allowed to fulfill his destiny." Ronon tightened his grip on the man and Sheppard met the crazed man's gaze. Wincing against the restraint, Maegan yelled over the top of the group, concentrating his plea on the smallest person, "Activate the weapon. Kill the monsters."

-----------

Rodney snorted. It had taken him long enough to realize where he was. Hopefully he hadn't lost any brain cells during this escapade. Grimacing, he attempted to sit upright; the weight had shifted from his legs. Groaning against the pain he cursed the situation and every logical reason he had ever had to go through the gate. He was seriously in need of Carson's voodoo magic now.

He presumed the rescue effort would be underway. That is, if the drones had been stopped and the tower had been powered down. Rodney groaned again. How did he get himself into these situations? Oh yeah, listening to the flyboy.

Oh yes, the logical part of his brain started, he was once again the only one who had been able to stop the inevitable disaster. It didn't matter where they were, he had to be the one to save the day and pull the answer out of his proverbial ass at the very last minute. One day, maybe today, the plan would end badly. Actually that had almost happened, not that long ago.

The irrational part sneered; honestly, why me? I could be on Earth lecturing those clueless imbeciles. No one died there. They didn't have to deal with parasites or gothic vampires that wanted your soul. They didn't have to deal with the relentless bickering or endless pressure. Oh, the discoveries kept him interested but he was going to burn out or die first. While he saved them who was going to save him?

------------

Teyla paced on the other side of the pod. Carson understood and shared her agitation.

What was the bloody use of the Doctor being unable to help his patient? He had already lost two good men on this venture. He didn't want to lose another. Not when it was his damn annoying, exasperating, pain-in-the-ass friend. "I don't know how to help him," Carson cried, he didn't want to admit defeat but until they got him out of there he was powerless to help him.

-------------

_A/N – Thanks to Tazmy and Marie for the beta. Your comments and observations are much appreciated.  
_


	21. Awakening

Chapter 21 – Awakening

'It's the sense of duty that keeps you going sometimes when things get very, very rough.

Somebody's got to do it. And if you don't, who will?'

_Norman Schwarzkopf_

-----------

Trebal looked at the man on the ground and paced. His face was the only illuminated feature in the entire area. It was peaceful...relaxed…innocent. He had yet to wake up and face this unforgiving reality. Trebal stopped pacing and let out a cry of frustration. As she turned from the light, she crossed her arms and peered into the darkness.

The gloominess of the environment matched the mood of the artificial entity. Past events overshadowed her new found independence. Trebal had learned much from Rodney; the ability to understand her programming and the courage to question what she had been told. She had flexed these new skills, searching through the database, exploring areas that had once been restricted to her. She had found freedom and the whole experience had been exhilarating.

Eventually the true nature of the complex and its legacy had become apparent to her. She had stopped the simulation – Rodney's memories were no longer required but he was. This conflicted with her programming and she knew she would not be able to shield him forever. Closing her eyes she concentrated and her head twitched towards her left shoulder. Opening her eyes she slowly smiled to herself. Hopefully the data she had sent to the main control panel would help those within the complex to understand.

Bending down to the prone figure she gently whispered in his ear, "Rodney, wake up."

-----------

Zelenka looked around the room and spied Damen; the boy looked torn. He approached the frightened child, intent on distracting him from Maegan's ranting; Damen screwed up his face and clenched his hands. "I will not do it. Parcae promised that Rodney would wake up and help me kill the monsters."

Zelenka frowned as he led the boy into a quiet room. Kneeling, he looked Damen in the eyes. "When did Parcae tell you that?"

"WhenI was here last, after Rodney went to sleep." Damen paused, uncertain that he should continue.

Zelenka smiled. "I want to help my friend. Let me help you too."

Damen looked at Zelenka's face, as if searching for something, then nodded. "Tomas told me to come here."

Zelenka probed the little boy further. "Why?"

"He and the Magi told me it was time to kill the monsters. Maegan and I were taught how to kill the monsters, but only I have been here before. When my father died, Maegan wanted me to live with him, but the Magi said I couldn't. Only I was shown how to do the task. Maegan was angry about that."

Zelenka looked at the child. His innocence. "Can you show me how to kill the monsters?"

Damen nodded and they left the sanctuary of the room.

------------

Silence met the scientist and boy as they entered the control room. Maegan had been secured in the corner with a gag and bindings.

Zelenka stared at Sheppard and Ronon then glanced over at the struggling man.

Ronon growled, "He has nothing more to say."

Ronon remained guarding Maegan as Sheppard fell into step with Zelenka, following Damen back to the control panel. As they walked Zelenka relayed the sparse information he had gleaned from the boy.

"Damen has agreed to show me what he was taught," he added cheerfully. Any further comment was halted by words, flashing red, on the display.

_Protect Damen._

---------------

Rodney slowly opened his eyes, roused from unpleasant dreams by a soft voice in his ear. "Rodney, wake up." Groaning against the brightness, he closed his eyes and prayed he was in the infirmary; the throbbing in his head was almost incapacitating.

The voice insisted he open his eyes again and Rodney complied, if only to look them in the eye and tell them exactly want he thought of their medicinal skills. A vaguely familiar face looked down at him. "You must awaken. You must save your friends."

The prone figure sighed, "What do I have to fix?"

Trebal frowned, Rodney was still ensnared by the simulation. She needed him to understand the seriousness of their situation - the sacrifice that was about to take place. She reached out her right hand and placed the tips of her fingers on his forehead. Pausing, she plunged her fingers into his head. Rodney let out a scream.

--------------

Rodney stared straight ahead, his blue eyes unfocussed. Trebal worried that she had passed on too much information; his brain unable to process the knowledge. She pulled her fingertips out of Rodney's head and placed her hands gently on his face. "Rodney, you must hurry."

----------------

Carson and Teyla jumped at the noise that came from Rodney. As soon as it had started, the ear-piercing screaming stopped. In the eerie silence that followed, Teyla watched the Doctor pace in agitation. After a couple of minutes, Carson glanced at the pod and stopped mid-stride. Two blue eyes were staring at him.

----------------

Damen tugged on Zelenka's sleeve to catch his attention. He showed him the process he had learned from the Magi; pointing out the compartment and crystals he had been shown to touch. Zelenka thanked him then quickly directed him away from the control panel. Damen avoided looking at Maegan as they approached. When they stopped he used Ronon as a human barrier to shield himself from his brother's glare.

"Ronon will watch over you while we try to figure this out." Zelenka gently squeezed his shoulder, smiled, then walked back to Sheppard. Damen peered up at the tall man who silently observed the two men at the control panel. He was carefully assessing the situation. Damen lowered his eyes and peered around Ronon's legs to look at his brother. There was no mistaking the unguarded hatred in the eyes that glared at him.

-------------

Teyla and Carson tried to stop Rodney as he stumbled out of the pod. Uncoordinated and pale, he pushed them away and quietly spoke, "I know what to do." He raised his eyes and chuckled, "I've got to save the day." Swaying, he steadied himself on the corner of the pod. "We've got to go to the control room."

When Teyla and Carson didn't move, Rodney glared. "Snap, snap. I could use a little help here people."

Carson grinned, grabbing Rodney's arm to steady him. "Alright, off we go." Smiling, Teyla touched the radio in her ear to inform Sheppard of the good news, then the trio headed toward the control room.

---------------

A/N: Once again I am indebted to Marie and Tazmy for their magnificent and speedy beta. Of course any remaining errors are all mine.


	22. Consequences

Chapter 22 – Consequences

"The wheel is come full circle"

William Shakespeare

----------------

Sheppard muttered a little prayer after Teyla contacted him. Some good news at last. He watched Zelenka access the database, excited that the others would soon be rejoining them. The flashing words had revealed disconcerting data about the weapon which diminished his recently acquired good mood. No wonder the power source was unsustainable. It didn't just repel the Wraith; it absorbed the mind of the pod's occupant, leaving only a husk. Forget disconcerting, Sheppard was fuming; Rodney had been in that thing! He gripped the console and let the anger flow through him until the pressure on his fingers and the concerned look from Zelenka sobered him. Sheppard let go of the console and looked at the tired scientist. Zelenka was good, but having McKay around was even better. Zelenka let out an expletive and raised his hands in frustration at the data on the screen. Hopefully both scientists would resolve the problems and deploy the weapon so they could get the hell off this planet.

All they had come here to do was catch up with another of Teyla's trading partners. Unfortunately, this was another one of those bad apples; the Genii and their attempts to take over Atlantis had been very straightforward compared to this. Ha! He had spent the last half-hour chatting with a person that had changed his story, then ranted like a broken record. Maybe he should have let Ronon break a few things, and then Maegan might have started to make sense.

Sheppard glared at Maegan struggling against his bonds attempting to sit up. He watched as Ronon gave Maegan a nudge with his boot. Okay, it was more like a very hard push that caused Maegan to drop heavily to the floor, landing on his side. Catching Sheppard watching him, Ronon crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders. Sheppard didn't challenge the action but watched as Damen visibly relaxed in Ronon's presence.

Returning to his musings, Sheppard paced in agitation. Hell, nothing around here made sense. The head scientist, Moire, had been a megalomaniac. She had twisted everything in her favour; manipulating people, even the scientists, to give their lives for this instrument of death. She had made sure that only her descendants could activate the weapon and had even started a 'prophecy' to perpetuate her legacy. Maegan, Tomas, the Magi, the prophecy; it all mulled around in his mind. He looked at Maegan and Damen - here family was not the priority it should be.

----------------

The quiet muttering reached them before the sight of the errant scientist, echoing about the quiet room. Sheppard couldn't quite make out the words but one thing that became clear was that Rodney looked like shit. With his human crutches, Rodney walked towards them. As they approached, he caught the tail end of Rodney's conversation with his doctor. "I'll eat when I'm finished." Carson looked worriedly in his direction. "Well that might not happen if you don't eat or drink something."

"Alright, alright you food fanatic. Just remember that I was trying to fix this sooner rather than later when you ask me to save the day." Carson smiled faintly as Teyla produced a powerbar and a canteen that she offered Rodney. Between mouthfuls, Rodney glanced around the area settling his gaze in Ronon's direction. He frowned when he spied Maegan and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw Damen. He dropped the canteen and swayed slightly. Teyla and Carson steadied him while Sheppard reached for his bicep. Plastering a smile on his face Sheppard thought he'd better establish some normalcy. "Get enough beauty sleep?" Bloodshot, pain-filled blue eyes glaring at him was his only acknowledgement. "How about a chair then?"

Teyla moved away to grab a red seat that was facing another console a few metres away. Wheeling it over, Rodney quietly murmured his thanks and left the support of his friends to settle himself in front of the control panel. Zelenka and Sheppard flanked the seated man. Frustrated by the situation, Carson allowed Teyla to grab his arm to move them out of the way. As they walked toward Ronon, Carson focused on the others in the room to distract himself from the men at the panel. Ronon allowed him to look over Maegan while Teyla attempted to strike a conversation with Damen.

Grimacing, Rodney stared at the screen then looked at Zelenka. "What have you been doing – watching home movies?" The words lacked the McKay delivery but Zelenka played along. "Working. Not all of us can have a vacation…resting all day."

Snorting softly, Rodney smiled cryptically. "Ah, there's no rest for the wicked, let alone me."

----------------

Explaining his time in the pod to Zelenka and Sheppard, Rodney focused briefly on Trebal and the information she had given him. He had a full audience as Carson and Teyla had wandered back to join the trio. He left out the flashbacks and data transfer preferring to reflect on those experiences later. Much, much later. Actually, he would prefer to never think of it again but it was unlikely Sheppard would be satisfied with the short version. He expected they would have a little chat about it and his potty break when they got back to Atlantis.

"I know how to fix it so that it will protect only this planet."

Zelenka interrupted. "The AI told you all of this?"

Rodney tapped his head wearily. "My own personal download."

Carson's eyebrows perked up and he began to ask worried questions which Rodney dismissed. "Later." The doctor muttered something about big needles at the post mission check-up before engaging the scientist in a battle of wills. Sheppard shook his head at Carson, interrupting before the bickering got too heated.

"Rodney, can you do it?"

Nodding, Rodney pointed at the numbers on the display. "This data is flawed." Zelenka nodded in agreement as the physicist continued, "No sane person would use these calculations to activate the weapon." Sheppard watched Rodney as he proceeded to outline the information and process necessary to complete the weapon. His hands were inanimate and the delivery wooden. It seemed unnatural and Sheppard wondered what Rodney was leaving out. Zelenka, for his part, was engrossed by Rodney's proposal, interrupting only to clarify a few points.

Glancing at the control display, Sheppard looked at the Wraith lurking outside the complex then back at the group. There were a lot more Wraith stationed outside the complex than the last time he'd looked. He hoped that this plan of Rodney's would work but the man looked to be rapidly using up any energy reserves he had left. Was Rodney mentally and physically capable of 'saving the day'? As much as he hated the thought, how much had the ordeal in the pod affected him? He hadn't told them what had really happened – or didn't he remember all of it? He watched Rodney as he continued to talk. Despite the weariness on the physicist's face, Sheppard could see the tell-tale signs that he was holding something back. This seemed incongruous with the personality that was Rodney, who knew everything and made sure everyone else knew it too. He had confidence in Rodney, but wondered whether he was functioning at one hundred percent. For all that confidence Sheppard didn't want another Doranda on their hands. Why was he tight-lipped now? This didn't sit well with John but he knew that Rodney would wave away his concern just as he had done to Carson. Sheppard was torn. He supposed as long as Rodney was doing his job they'd keep an eye on him. Now wasn't the time to confront him, Rodney just appeared to be at the end of his tether. Zelenka appeared to be keeping up with the rapid-fire technical information spouting from Rodney's mouth. If there was anything hinky about it he was sure Zelenka would say, but so far the shorter man was focussed on Rodney and his plan. Not wanting to voice his concerns just yet, he tried to silently communicate with Zelenka in an attempt to verify that the plan was feasible. When Teyla asked a question, he used the diversion to catch Zelenka's eye.

Sheppard raised his eyebrows and waved his hand in a circular motion in the direction of the data on the panel and Rodney. Zelenka, skilled in Sheppard sign language, replied with a short contemplating pause then a quick nod before asking Rodney a few more questions.

------------------

Zelenka listened to Rodney's answers and marvelled at his understanding of the weapon's system. It was like a puzzle and with Rodney's direction it was almost complete; the numbers and words made sense. He had this uncanny knack of looking at technology and being three steps ahead of everyone else, but even this surpassed what Zelenka thought Rodney understood. He wondered what the download from the pod had entailed, but on that topic Rodney had remained uncharacteristically silent. It was certainly not the normal practice of the Atlantis' Chief of Science and he thought back to the download of Lieutenant Cadman into Rodney earlier that year. He supposed that was why the Colonel had gestured at Rodney and the weapon's data but he couldn't fault Rodney's logic and nodded at Sheppard. Maybe there was something or someone influencing him but the man staring at the data was still McKay.

------------------

Weary from the trials his body and mind had been through, Rodney paused, pretending to not notice Sheppard's silent communication with Zelenka. He too was proficient in Sheppard sign language. He mentally snorted. Ha, he now had the combined technical knowledge of a dozen Ancient scientists and the vague memories of a hundred more individuals but Sheppard still didn't trust in his abilities. Brushing away the hurt, he stared at Sheppard and Zelenka. "I need to do this…believe me, I know what's at stake." Rodney's expression saddened as he reluctantly finished, "There is one thing that the database neglects to mention. Exactly how the weapon is activated."

Zelenka interrupted. "Yes, Damen showed me."

Rodney sneered, "Oh, but I bet he doesn't know about the transference."

"Transference?" Sheppard enquired, puzzled.

"Yeah, the lead scientist encoded her DNA as the key but she used Wraith technology as the interface. In fact there are quite a few parts of the weapon that are of a bastardised Wraith design." Rodney pointed to the compartment opening in the control panel. "As you know, Wraith technology is organic in nature. And in this case it will only activate using DNA."

Ensuring he had his audience's full attention, Rodney stared miserably at Damen. "A lot of it."

-------------------------

"Wraith technology?" Teyla wondered why no one had mentioned this before.

As if expecting the question, Rodney launched into another technical tirade about the interfacing of Ancient and Wraith technology. It was possible – look at the Aurora.

"But why is there no mention of it in the database?" Zelenka challenged.

"Because it was added after the Ancients banned the experiment." When no one spoke he swivelled in his chair to face them all, and added in disgust, "Because someone continued working on it and didn't document it."

Carson piped up, "The one maintaining the lineage database."

Rodney clicked his fingers and pointed at Carson acknowledging his answer as a teacher would the pupil, "You can go to the front of the class." Rodney turned back to the panel and began typing furiously glancing up to the display screen. Ancient data streamed passed the screen in a blur.

"It must have been Brayt," Sheppard stated.

Not moving away from the screen Rodney replied, "Close, but I think you'll find that it was the Magi."

Sheppard looked strangely at Rodney. "The old woman?"

"Yes. Who else had knowledge of the prophecy? Contact with Damen, Maegan and Tomas?"

"The Magi has been around for many seasons and has always been a guide for the village." Teyla spoke calmly. Elders were respected as a moral compass. Teyla thought of Charin who had often visited the Magi during their trading periods. "What you profess conflicts with the memory I hold of a woman who has always given others council."

"Ah ha." Dismissing Teyla's testimony, Rodney turned around and pointed to a map on the screen. "Colonel, we need to go here for what we need."

----------------------

A blank wall greeted Rodney, Sheppard, Teyla and Carson. The short trip to the far area of the complex had taken its toll on Rodney, who leant heavily against the wall. Carson and Teyla resumed their support duty, keeping him from sliding to the floor. In between the wheezing, he directed Sheppard who was passing his hand over the barren wall. "No..no...I said left. I swear you are...doing this on...purpose." Glancing at the readings from the hand held device Rodney continued, "Just a little further... to the left!"

An opening appeared in the wall and an illuminated room greeted them. Teyla gasped and Sheppard murmured, "You have _got_ to be kidding."

Carson moved into the room to stare at the figure in the glass chamber. The woman was old, her hair whitened with age. "Who is she?"

"The Magi. Unless you are waiting for someone to say 'open sesame' open it up so she can join the party." Rodney said leaning heavily against Carson and Teyla. When no one moved, he looked at Sheppard with a cold gaze and waved his hand at the elderly woman. He needed them to understand she was needed. "Meet one of the scientists from the original experiments." They turned incredulously toward the physicist as he continued, "What? The other Weir lasted ten thousand years. Why not Moire?"

Rodney pushed away from the wall, and his friends, to approach the stasis chamber. "Look we need her. She is the only one besides Damen who can activate the weapon. She deserves to be awake. After all, the creator should always be present to see the fruits of its labour."

Sheppard approached McKay who was looking at the woman frozen with a serene smile on her face. It was eerie, this woman was the cause of all their troubles. He glanced at Rodney and murmured so only he could hear, "So what? We let her out and she kindly agrees to help us?" He sighed. "Rodney, what can she do for us?"

"Finish what she started!" Rodney spat out. "We are going to convince her to help us. Wake her up Carson," he acknowledged the others who had moved closer to the chamber, "and keep a good eye on her. Wouldn't want her to slip away."

Sheppard supported Rodney on their way back from the hide-away. The woman, for her part, had remained closed-lipped. The only sign of recognition she had shown after waking had been the wide-eyed stare she had given Rodney. Sheppard thought it prudent for Carson and Teyla to escort the woman from that point. All the silence put Sheppard's already frayed nerves on edge. Why wasn't anyone talking? Well, by anyone he meant Rodney. The man was visibly tense, his muscles contracted and his teeth clenched.

As they entered the main control room, Moire looked at the scene with an air of defiance until she saw Damen and the bound Maegan. Unnerved, she looked at the control display and saw the devastation the Wraith were wreaking on the planet.

Rodney moved to the console and sat on the seat. Carson began fussing and handed Rodney a canteen and powerbar. "Eat and drink this before you slide off that chair." Rodney accepted the gifts, too tired to argue with the doctor.

Sheppard nodded at Ronon as he entered the room and walked over to greet the shorter scientist who was still at the panel. At his confused expression, he made the introductions. "Zelenka meet the Magi, also known as Moire." Zelenka was unfazed but still wanted to clarify a point. "The head scientist?" Rodney nodded in confirmation. Zelenka eyed the woman whose past actions belied her gentle appearance.

The unnatural silence that ensued was broken by the visitor. "Why has the weapon not been activated?" The demand was directed at no one in particular and no one answered. Moire glared at Maegan who struggled against his bonds. Ronon held Damen back by clamping his hand on the boy's shoulder. She tensed at her predicament. No one was coming to her aid. She held her head high and attempted to leave Teyla's side. The hand on Moire's arm was dropped when Sheppard warned her. "No funny business." Teyla placed her hand on the P90 at her side and observed the woman approaching the control panel.

Bewildered, Moire stared at Rodney's back. "How were you released from the program?"

Rodney paused and faced the source of his irritation. "Trebal released me. You know, she didn't appreciate being used."

"What? She is not programmed to release an occupant."

"Sometimes an AI can outgrow their programming. She just needed the right influence." Rodney smirked, crossed his arms then schooled his face into a frown. He appeared somewhat recovered from his earlier jaunt, but the bags under his eyes told another story. "It's a very nice conversation we're having, but there is a little Wraith problem on this planet. I'm trying to understand why you're hiding from the Wraith and letting a boy do _your _job?"

"It is his destiny."

"You can't hide behind that. From one _scientist _to another, you have to learn to let go." Rodney goaded Moire.

"I cannot. I must monitor the outcome of the experiment. This will protect everyone and then, we will all be safe." The calm statement sent shivers down Carson's spine. This woman was delusional. He didn't think that ten thousand years had diminished her mental capacities, it was just her nature. She had sent them all on a merry chase. What was Rodney trying to do? Counsel her?

"Damen won't be safe and you know that. He's your family. What did Trebal say when she saw what you had done?"

"Leave my sister out of this."

Sheppard glanced at Rodney. He was a veritable fountain of information.

"Did she approve of the experiment? What did she say to you when the Aurora came to shut the experiment down? They took all of your data. Told you the Council had banned the weapon. I _know _what happened after. I got a little taste of all those memories. The scientists. The people who entrusted their wellbeing to you. Sacrifices..." Rodney swallowed and concentrated on the woman in front of him. He blocked out the attempts at communication from Sheppard. He was entirely focused on the figure in front of him. "Sacrifices that others have already made; Trebal...Brayt. Will Damen pay too?"

Rodney's words affected her deeply. The inner struggle was apparent on the older woman's face. "Brayt died because of his curiosity. He followed me to this place. I tried to convince him to be quiet but..."

"What of Tomas? How did he serve your purpose?" Rodney countered.

"It was for the greater good," Moire stressed with a wavering voice.

"And me?"

"I made the right decision. The weapon is, after all, ready." The justification hung in the air.

"Ah, but it hasn't been activated and Damen won't be doing it either. You'll have to find another way." Rodney appeared to be baiting the woman, expecting a response. Each question he asked changed him physically. The shivering and pallor was replaced by slight tremors and a flush to his cheeks. The others watched Rodney as he stood up and squared his shoulders making him a good head taller than Moire.

"No no no that is not what is supposed to happen." Shaking her head Moire's shoulders hunched and she began to mumble to herself, "This was not how it was meant to happen."

"Meant to happen?" The others stared as Rodney confronted the frail-looking woman, trying to break into her non-stop chant, glaring at her accusingly. "You must know, as a _scientist,_ that experiments do not always produce the desired results."

When Moire snapped her head up, Sheppard quickly latched onto Rodney's shoulder, pulling him back from her line of sight. Her eyes were wild and she seethed with rage. Pointing her finger at Maegan, with a sneer on her face twisting the wrinkled features into an angry snarl, she yelled accusingly, "Why didn't you get him to finish the task? You are worthless. You had a simple task. We could have all been safe. All of it would have been worth it." Damen hid behind Ronon, shielding himself once again. The action sobered her. She breathed heavily and the rage was replaced by despair. "I've lost control." Stumbling, Carson moved forward to guide her to a blue seat as she sobbed.

Everyone was startled when Rodney resumed talking, "No, that's not what you have lost. You have lost perspective. You started with a brilliant idea but let blind ambition and the threat of failure become your downfall." Moving closer, he crouched in front of her seat. The Magi's head was bowed, hands clasped in her lap. Rodney spoke very softly. "I've had to deal with failure that almost cost me everything but I was saved by voices of reason. My friends, _family_, showed me the fallacy of that exercise and it was a bitter lesson to learn." Placing his hand on hers, he said, "Don't you think it is time to stop?"

Moire paused and looked at the man who had reasoned with her. Resigned to her fate she replied, "Yes. It is time."

---------------------

An alarm blaring shattered the intensity of the moment. Sheppard watched Zelenka furiously access the monitors. The Ancients had a standardised way of representing planets, the Wraith and Ancient technology. Red for Wraith, blue for Ancient. One red dot blinked into existence. The red dot grew closer to the planet, the biggest circle on the screen, as a smaller blue dot moved slowly on the other side, orbiting the planet.

Both Rodney and Moire looked at the control display and spoke in unison. "Hive ship." They both arose from their position, slowed by age and weariness, and made their way to the control panel. Rodney pleaded with Moire, "Help us with the weapon."

Moire asked worriedly, "Is the weapon ready? Is it still cloaked?"

"Of course," came the impatient reply.

As the Wraith dot continued its approach, Sheppard snorted despite the seriousness of the situation. Zelenka glared at him. "What? You can't deny this looks like that monitor from the first Star Wars..." Rodney glared at Sheppard as he stood back to make room for Moire.

Rodney quickly explained, "I have modified the expansion sequence using a buffer program. The weapon will shield this planet only. Attempting to expand the protective shield over other planets will overload it. It is only viable on this planet."

"I was unable to resolve that. How?" Moire asked incredulously. Rodney launched into technical babble until Sheppard interrupted, "Wraith." Zelenka was again amazed at the ease with which Rodney was explaining the weapon modifications to Moire. He smiled. He wouldn't admit it to Rodney though.

"It's all ready to go except for one part – the access problem."

Sheppard smirked. "I thought you had it all figured out."

Rodney didn't acknowledge Sheppard's remark but instead turned to Moire. "You need to decommission the DNA encoding."

Worried, Carson voiced his concern, "It still needs DNA?"

"Yes, Carson. The sacrificing must happen one last time," Rodney replied in a clipped tone and turned toward the panel to avoid seeing the reactions of the others. It pained him that he was unable to completely fix the weapon so it would not need any DNA, but the solution eluded him and he realised this was the day he couldn't save them all. This pained him deeply and he didn't want the others to see how deep.

"You can't bypass it?" Carson worried. They'd lost too many people already.

Unable to face them, Rodney pretended to look engrossed by the data and images on the screen. "No. Because of the Wraith integration into the system it can't be bypassed. I just don't have the time."

From his vantage point, beside Rodney, Sheppard saw the flicker of regret pass over his colleague's face. He rested his hand on Rodney's arm. Rodney stiffened, but was prevented from reacting any further by Ronon.

Maegan flinched as Ronon nudged him with his boot but Ronon just smiled at the bound man with a glint in his eye. "This one was quite keen to fulfil the task."

Maegan appeared to protest, struggling against his bonds. Ronon removed his gag and a litany of excuses poured from the man's freed mouth. "No! I knew there was technology here. When you appeared through the Stargate I guessed whatever plans Tomas had made, must have involved you. He never got any men from the other villages to search for Damen or Dr. McKay." Swallowing nervously he continued, "Your team and Damen fit the prophecy so I just followed you. I never thought that she was...she manipulated me."

Moire looked at Maegan then addressed the rest. "I gave Maegan knowledge but never the understanding. He thought I was allowing Tomas control of a powerful technology but Tomas understood my plan. He lured you all here so you could fulfil the prophecy. Maegan was blinded by greed and jealousy, the way I was blinded by ambition." Moving toward the control panel she stood still, her hands hovering over the crystals. She looked at Rodney, who nodded a blessing, before she pressed a few crystals and entering a long string of data. She stopped. "It is done."

Rodney turned and faced them all. "Anyone want to volunteer?"

-------------------------------

A/N - Many, many, many thanks to Pranksta and Tazmy for their invaluable input.


	23. Execution

Chapter 23 – Execution

'The truth of the matter is that you always know the right thing to do. The hard part is doing it.'

_General H. Norman Schwarzkopf _

Rodney was almost afraid to open his eyes. The day had started out so badly and he was unsure that it hadn't even ended. The early call from Zelenka and spilled coffee should have been a clue. Maybe it was time he sent Kavanagh out on missions, but considering the disasterous repercussions it would probably lead to, it wasn't worth the effort. He debated his options. Should he expend valuable energy on opening his eyes or lie here, wherever that was, and think of ways to discipline Kavanagh.

Rodney opened his eyes and blinked against the harsh light. A lingering sense of fear propelled him to a sitting position and a pinching in the crook of his left arm caused him to flinch. A beeping noise drummed an uneven tempo. It took a moment for him to realise where he was. He was in the infirmary, lying on an uncomfortable bed with crisp clean sheets, dressed in a pair of familiar white scrubs.

For a second he almost thought he was back there, with Trebal in the virtual reality. In all of his _quality_ time in the pod, he had never once been in the infirmary. He refused to believe what he was seeing was fake.

Letting out the breath he was holding, Rodney eased himself back to a lying position. An emerging headache began to pound, synchronising with the machine, creating a duet. Attempting to focus on something else for a distraction, he wandered back into his mind. Trebal. It had been odd seeing himself and his reactions through her eyes.

Maybe reminiscing was a bad idea. There weren't enough memories from other people to drown out his own. It was too soon to go wading through them all. What else to focus on...the weapon.

He remembered Trebal, the boy and...and... The events were hazy after the pod. Why didn't he remember much after that? Oh god. He was brain damaged. Surely Carson had done a head scan. His brain was, after all, essential to the survival of Atlantis.

Worried, he looked around. Hey, where was everyone? A little miffed, Rodney tried to peer through the gaps of the light brown curtains, but he was shielded from the rest of the room.

Lapsing back into past events, he ground the heel of his hands into his eyes. As if rubbing them would remove the memories. Leaving his eyes closed, he rolled onto his right side to avoid leaning on the needle in his other arm.

A rustling curtain and chair legs scraping along the ground alerted him to the presence of a visitor. "Wake up, Rodney. You've been asleep too long. Do you really want Ronon going around, telling everyone your new nickname? I mean it doesn't suit you quite as well at the moment...Sleeping Beauty was much more attractive. I'm sure there wasn't any drool either."

Opening his eyes to meet Sheppard's face, he declared, "Oh mock the man who's lying in the infirmary. How juvenile."

"You know you like the attention."

Rodney muttered a few choice words then sulked, crossing his arms over his chest. Cringing about the forgotten needle, he straightened his arms out. An awkward silence ensued. Rodney looked at Sheppard. He had bags under his eyes and was slumped in the chair. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Sheppard was surprised.

"Of course...I just want your version."

"Moire joined the party and the weapon was activated."

Raising his eyes, Rodney countered, "Very brief. How come you aren't like that when we go on missions and meet the villagers' daughters?"

Sheppard moved closer to Rodney's bed. He didn't reply to the taunt, but appeared quite serious.

Looking away, Rodney swallowed, "What happened after I asked for volunteers?" facing Sheppard, he admitted, "I don't remember."

Sheppard settled an intense gaze on him, as if searching for something. It unnerved Rodney, "What? Am I missing something?"

Sheppard spoke after a few moments. "You really don't remember?"

"Are you deaf from all those fire fights? I already said I don't remember."

Sheppard got up and left through a gap in the curtain. Rodney yelled after him, "What's going on?"

When Carson appeared, with Sheppard at his side, Rodney was really worried. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"No you daft bugger." Carson shone a penlight into his eyes blinding him, fuelling his headache. Rodney brought his hands up and brushed the penlight away.

Sitting up, he glared at the two men. "What the _hell_ is going on?" Blood rushed in his ears and he dropped back onto the bed, groaning. He became aware of a warmth spreading up his arm and then nothing.

-------------------------

It was white. A blinding, all consuming whiteness. Rodney closed his eyes and frowned. This was eerily familiar. Nonononononononononononono he was out of the pod. Carson and Teyla had gotten him out! He remembered that. So where was he?

"Hello, Doctor McKay." Rodney heard the sweet feminine voice but was reluctant to open his eyes, fearing that his memory of the escape might just have been another illusion.

"You can open your eyes. You are not in the pod." The voice hinted at mild amusement. Someone was mocking him. Normally he would shrug this off with a scathing comment, but, considering recent circumstances, it wouldn't relieve his anger. He was pissed.

Speaking more to himself than the voice, he said, "Get on with it."

He jerked himself upright and opened his eyes to a familiar place. The source of his recent troubles. He was back at the complex. The lights were at full power and the consoles bright with illuminated crystals. The control panel's screen was flashing with red words that Rodney could not decipher from his position on the ground. A woman he had never seen before, in an exquisite white dress, stepped into view.

Standing up, Rodney muttered to himself, moving his hands animatedly. Oh, that's just _great_! It was another blonde beautiful woman. He was sick of blondes at the moment. Oh, did he really think that? Depressed, he confronted the mysterious woman who was watching his actions, "Who are you and how did I get here?"

"I am Parcae and we are in your memories."

Rodney didn't comment as the complex's lights flickered and dimmed slightly. If there had been a solid object in front of him, Rodney was sure he would have been banging his head against it. Okay that might have been a little extreme, but he was fed up. Raising his hands in front of him, he said, "Oh please, you can drop the act. What do you want?"

Clasping her hands together, she responded, "I have come to apologise."

Rodney was taken aback by the confession. "What would that be for? Kidnapping me, invading my personal space, then asking me to save the day?" He waved his hands wildly about, "Sorry, been there, done that."

"I know." Parcae raised her hand to silence the inevitable retort that was on the tip of Rodney's tongue. "Please let me explain."

Rodney conceded with a nod, if only to understand what was happening. The lights dimmed once again but Parcae's white dress radiated a faint luminosity which countered the loss.

"Once, there were three sisters -"

Distracted by the dress, Rodney almost missed the start of Parcae's account. "What? This is not going to be some Ancient bedtime story..." The glare from the woman thoroughly chastened him into silence.

"Once, there were three sisters. One a scientist, the other a soldier, the last a member of the Ancient Council."

His interest piqued, Rodney relaxed and concentrated on the story.

"During the last days, before the evacuation of Atlantis back to Earth, the oldest sister deliberated on the weapon her sister had made. She agreed with the council's decision, ordering the Aurora to discontinue the experiment and bring the data and scientists back to Atlantis. Unfortunately, some of the scientists stayed behind and the Aurora was lost. The last sister vowed to reunite her sisters and disobeyed the council by refusing to leave the Pegasus galaxy." Parcae's eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she paused to regain her composure. "I was coming back to the planet to help Moire when I had an accident. I ascended, of course, but then was forbidden to interfere. I could no longer help either of my sisters. I had to stand by while one spent thousands of years confined, first in an artificial reality on the Aurora then trapped in a program here, and the other spiralled down a path that caused much pain."

"So _the others_ knew all about this?"

Parcae seemed quite remorseful. "They are always watching. Despite the Council and the Others'decree, I tried to help and I was banished; fated to protect the inhabitants of this planet but to never show myself to Moire. I test the boundary of their patience even now."

"Okay, so how do I come into this?"

"You have heard of the prophecy?"

"Yes I have a recollection of it." Rodney tapped his head.

Nodding, Parcae continued, "I do not know when it originated," a frown marred the perfect face, "and I can not ask for your forgiveness, but you were destined to fulfill it the moment you set foot on my world. You protected Damen and the planet and I am eternally in your debt." She stepped closer to Rodney and placed her right hand over her heart. "I told Damen you were there to protect him. I asked him to show you the complex, but I could not help you when you entered the pod." Smiling cryptically, she added, "You are a lot stronger than you think. You are destined for great things."

Rodney didn't know what to say. He was genuinely at a loss for words. "I...um..."

The complex's lights flickered once more and he was almost plunged into darkness. The only illumination in the area was the white glow from Parcae.

Wistfully, Parcae concluded, "I am sorry but our time has drawn to an end. You must go."

Coming to his senses, Rodney protested, but suddenly felt like he was falling. It was overwhelming. Rodney's ears began to ring and his skin tingled. The light radiating from Parcae started to fade into the dark surroundings.

Before his vision failed completely, he saw three smiling, beautiful, long blonde-haired women standing over him. His last coherent thought was that he'd switch to brunettes.

------------------------

Sheppard shuffled on his seat trying to find a comfortable position. He thought Carson should invest in some cushioned chairs. He seemed to spend a lot of time in here watching his team while they recuperated. He was sure Rodney would beg to differ and say it was the other way around.

Giving up on the chair, he sat on the side of Rodney's bed. He stared at the still form and chuckled. Rodney's mouth was open, _again,_ and a small trail of drool was making its way down the side of his face. Sheppard thought he still looked pale, but Carson had been more concerned with Rodney's brain activity than any other ailments.

When they had returned from the mission, Rodney had been unconscious. Unable to answer any of his questions, Carson had been very eager to find out what had happened. Carson had ordered a full blood work up and scans. As expected, Rodney was a little dehydrated, his blood sugar was low but Rodney's MRI had shocked Carson. Rodney always professed to use a lot more of his brain than everyone else but the scan had shown Rodney was using all of his brain. It was lit up like a Christmas tree with too many strings of lights.

Carson had called Elizabeth and Sheppard to explain the adverse effects this change could have on Rodney. The download Rodney had spoken of seemed to be the source of the problem. A team, headed by Zelenka, had been dispatched immediately to the planet in an attempt to decipher the pod program but it appeared that it was going to take some time. Time that Rodney might not have had.

Carson explained that a similar phenomenon had occurred at the SGC. In two separate instances an Ancient respository of knowledge had been downloaded into General O'Neill. The download essentially overwrote his brain. When completed, his nervous system would have been overwhelmed, but in both cases he survived the download because the Asguard removed the knowledge.

Before Sheppard could ask Carson stated that the Daedalus wasn't due for another week. Carson told them that the Rodney's download didn't appear to have the same characteristics as O'Neill's. The stimulation of the dormant areas was interfering with his brain chemistry but hopefully not overwriting it. They wouldn't know how much damage had occurred until he woke up. Carson hadn't acknowledged the fact that he might not wake up.

When Rodney had woken, Sheppard had been relieved that he remembered them but was not that clear about the events in the complex. Once he had grabbed Carson, Rodney had shouted and appeared to go into a fit. Carson had pushed Sheppard out of the way and administered a drug into the IV attached to Rodney's arm.

It had been an intense few days while Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon and Elizabeth hovered around the infirmary for Carson to tell them anything. On the sixth day Carson called them to the Infirmary with good news. "I cannae understand it, but it's gone. His brain activity has returned to normal."

"So he'll wake up soon?" Sheppard asked expectantly.

"I suspect it'll be another few hours. Why don't you go and get some rest first."

No one moved until Carson said more forcefully, "I can't have you all hanging around out here like a fan club. Go. I'll get Dr. Biro to contact you when he wakes up. I'm off to grab a few kips myself."

-------------------------

"Colonel, should we not wait for Rodney to awaken before eating these chocolates?"

Rodney opened his eyes to see his team mates on the left side of the bed. Teyla, Ronon and Sheppard were peering into a familiar big, purple, cardboard box that Sheppard was holding. Mmmm Cadbury chocolates.

"We'll save him some," Sheppard replied.

Rodney thought it was a good time to announce his presence and get first dibs on the chocolates. "Not before you eat all the good ones." It was an unwritten rule. Always offer the sick person first choice.

They all turned to see the astrophysicist glaring at them. It only took a moment before Sheppard had a goofy grin on his face and Teyla was smiling warmly at him. Ronon didn't smile or grin but raised his eyebrow with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hello? Person lying on the bed in need of nourishment?"

"Of course we wouldn't want you to fade away." Sheppard smiled and moved the box in Rodney's direction, not before Ronon swiped one and popped it into his mouth. Ronon grinned, as he savoured the candy, as if to get a rise out of Rodney.

"What? I might've wanted..."

"Rodney, there is two of everything." Sheppard admonished him. Bending closer he whispered to Rodney "Anyway, there's another box in your quarters. Play nice and I won't tell Ronon."

Rodney spluttered in protest then quietened. He accepted the box from Sheppard and pasted a smile on his face. "Thank you."

Teyla replied, "You are welcome."

He looked at the box, then the others, before offering it to them. Ronon leaned forward and took the twin of the chocolate he had just eaten. Rodney held his retort and thought of the box in his room. Sheppard and Teyla each took a chocolate. Before Rodney could sample one for himself, Carson approached the bed. Sheppard grinned at him again so Rodney rattled the box in Carson's direction.

"Thank you Rodney," Carson took a chocolate and looked at the various medical equipment attached to his patient. "How are you feeling?"

Rodney paused from stuffing a third chocolate in his mouth and muttered a "fine."

"Well I'm glad to hear it." Turning to Sheppard and the others he smiled, said, "Looks like things are back to normal," and patted Rodney's hand before walking towards his office.

"Why wouldn't I be normal?" The words ended up a garbled mess, as the chocolate caused his speech to slur, but Sheppard understood.

Teyla settled on the bed and explained that this was the second time he had been awake in the past nine days; the last three days ago. They had all been worried about him.

Sheppard butted in before Teyla could tell him that he had almost died. "Yeah, as I already said, he was sleeping. Avoiding work."

Smirking at Sheppard, Rodney asked, "Okay what happened before I _slept my working life away_? We were going to activate the weapon."

Settling down on a chair or his bed, they all took turns speaking; attempting to make a short account of what had happened.

--------------------------

Maegan broke from his bonds and leapt on Moire, stabbing her in the stomach. Rodney, who was standing next to Moire, was pushed into the console and knocked out. Ronon restrained Maegan but the damage was done. What Ronon omitted was that he'd broken the man's neck and took extreme pleasure from the act.

Teyla held onto the frightened boy who had witnessed the entire act as Ronon moved the body to one of the rooms nearby.

Carson and Sheppard attempted to save Moire's life but she knew that it was already over. Carson shook his head at Sheppard. There was nothing he could do. After making her as comfortable as he could, Carson left her to take over from Zelenka, who had been examining Rodney.

Moire asked Sheppard to speak to Damen privately. The boy left Teyla and listened to the dying woman's words.

Ronon moved him away when Moire waved him over. The boy clung to him, crying, and would not tell him what she had said. Sheppard raised an eyebrow at Ronon's action. Ronon seemed to take it all in stride and hugged the boy protectively with one arm. The look on his face screamed 'Don't mess with me.' Teyla placed her hand on his arm in support.

Moire called Sheppard over for one final request. Bending down over her, he listened closely as she pleaded, "Help me to the console. Allow me to complete the experiment."

Sheppard knew that this would solve all of their problems but the poignancy of the moment hit him. Perturbed, he didn't move until Moire spoke.

"I need to do this." She stressed, grabbing onto his flak jacket.

Sheppard called Teyla over and they lifted the woman, gently moving her to the main control panel. Sheppard was amazed at her determination and strength. Manoeuvring her in front of the panel, they eased her onto the chair. The ever-spreading red stain matched the colour of her chair. Moire thanked them both and asked them to refrain from approaching the console until the task was complete.

Sheppard looked away for a few moments to see Carson shining a penlight into Rodney's eyes. When he looked back, Moire had put her hand into the compartment on the side of the console and began to let out a bone-chilling scream.

Startled, Sheppard glanced back at Ronon who had Damen's head still buried in his shirt. The boy didn't stir as the screaming continued.

Horrified, Carson stood up and attempted to approach the woman. Teyla restrained him and they stared unable to look away, at the woman who writhed and withered in front of them. The screaming stopped. Moire was nothing more than an empty shell. All of the essence of the woman sucked right out of her.

So this was Damen's intended fate. Carson was happy that Damen had been rescued from this barbaric end but horrified at the way Moire's life was extinguished. He prayed that this would be the last human sacrifice ever made to this weapon.

A click resounded in the appalled silence and Moire's husk rolled off the console. As it fell to the ground, crumbling into dust, a blue glow covered the console and shot up, piercing the ceiling.

Johnston's voice blared from the radio, "Colonel Sheppard. The shield is down. I repeat the shield is down." Gunfire could be heard over the transmission and Sheppard looked at Ronon.

Ronon handed Damen to Carson and he and Teyla sped off toward the entrance.

Pausing, before he left to join the others, Sheppard asked Zelenka what was happening. The complex rumbled. Staggering to remain upright, they watched the Ancient monitor. A pulse left the blue dot and slowly enveloped the planet. The red dot's descent to the planet's surface was slowed. In fact, it looked like it was on a collision course with the planet. Sheppard hoped it was an uninhabited area.

Sheppard's radio issued static then a confused voice spoke, "Colonel, the Wraith...they are dropping like flies. There is no resistance."

Ronon cut in, "Sheppard, Teyla is unwell."

When Carson stood up and left, Zelenka accessed the communication files. They watched as the Wraith fell to the ground, weapons lying by their sides. They also watched the people who had survived take their revenge on the immobilised creatures. It was brutal.

-------------------------

Sheppard's account ended with, "And then we dragged your sorry ass back. You missed all the ceremonies. We had a nice loooong chat with Tomas. He admitted his participation in Moire's scheme but, _unfortunately,_ he too was manipulated. Weir negotiated an alliance with them and now we get all the food we want."

"Food? Who cares about food! You know what this means? We could use this technology here. Or set it up on another planet. It solves all of our problems." Excited, Rodney practically bounced on the bed with enthusiasm.

"Sorry Rodney. The weapon and all of the data is gone. Zelenka says that there was a virus. It was engineered only to delete the weapon's program. The device orbiting the planet broke up as it re-entered the atmosphere but not before the Daedalus blew the hive ship out of the sky."

Rodney was shocked. "When?"

"About three days ago."

When Rodney didn't protest about the loss, Sheppard worried. "Damen asked me to pass on a message. _It was meant to be_."

Rodney snorted and smiled, "I suppose it was."

Done with bringing Rodney up to speed, and happy that their team mate was okay, Teyla and Ronon got up to leave. Ronon snatched the half-eaten box of chocolates from Rodney.

"Hey..." Rodney began in protest until he looked at Sheppard and remembered the box in his room.

Alone with Sheppard, Rodney remained quiet.

Sheppard broke the silence. "When Carson says you're up to it, you and I will have a few extra training sessions."

Rodney mumbled under his breath, "Oh goody."

"Carson asked me to bring you a few clothes for when you're released." He dumped a black plastic bag beside Rodney's left hand on the bed. Sheppard crossed his arms and smirked at Rodney. "Remind me to never assign you to the laundry detail."

Rodney looked suspiciously at Sheppard's retreating form before looking in the bag. Dropping the bag beside his bed, he yelled after Sheppard.

Carson rushed to his side to see Rodney pull the bed covers over his head. He spied a bag beside Rodney's bed, looked inside and laughed aloud startling the nurse who walked by. Carson pulled out the underwear, shirt and pants, placing them neatly on the table next to the bed.

The nurse oblivious to the joke asked if the laundry had another mix up with a piece of red clothing. Carson chuckled and replied that it was most likely an isolated incident. The nurse ignored the groan from underneath Dr McKay's bed covers and wandered off to check the inventory in the supply room.

---------------

_THE PARCÆ; OR, THREE DAINTY DESTINIES: THE ARMILLET.  
by Robert Herrick_

_THREE lovely sisters working were,  
As they were closely set,  
Of soft and dainty maidenhair  
A curious armillet.  
I, smiling, asked them what they did,  
Fair destinies all three,  
Who told me they had drawn a thread  
Of life, and 'twas for me.  
They showd me then how fine 'twas spun,  
And I replid thereto,—  
"I care not now how soon 'tis done,  
Or cut, if cut by you_".

--------------

A/N - Once again, my thanks go to the exceptional beta efforts of Pranksta and Tazmy. You are simply the best. Any remaining errors are entirely mine.


End file.
